Naruto : Anything for you
by Kuro Senju-Uchiha
Summary: AU. Semua orang membencinya, tetapi tidak dengan keluarganya. Namun yang menjadi kendala adalah adiknya, ia dibenci oleh adiknya sendiri. Berbagai carapun dilakukan dirinya agar adiknya itu tidak membencinya. Naruto, namanya. Uzumaki-Namikaze adalah nama keluarganya. Bagaimanakah cara Naruto agar Adiknya tidak membencinya lagi? Ataukah./ NOT God!Like, and Fem!Kyuubi. Chap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : not own anything****  
**

**Warning : OCC, Abal, Gaje, Tipo, and many more..**

**Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto : 16 tahun, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko : 10 tahun setelah Time skip 2 tahun..  
**

* * *

Standar disclaimer applied

**Naruto : Anything for you**

A Kuro Senju-Uchiha creation

* * *

**Chapter 1 : **

**Uzumaki Naruto  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto 14, Naruko 8**

Hari harinya.. Sungguh menyakitkan. Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh dirinya, dia Uzumaki Naruto seorang anak dari Yondaime Hokage akan mendapatkan berbagai siksaan seperti ini. Dia meringkuk ditemani oleh beberapa orang yang selalu saja mencaci maki dirinya.

Bebatuan yang berukuran berbeda-beda, selalu saja mendarat tepat di kulitnya yang kini sudah banyak terdapat luka. Darah, dari kulit tangannya, kakinya dan kepalanya kini mengeluarkan itu. Tangisanlah yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang.

Rasa sakit, dapat dirasakannya disetiap kulitnya.

Rasa takut, mulai menghantuinya, dan menggerogoti keberaniannya.

Dia berpikir, andai kata mereka juga mengalami sama seperti apa yang ia derita, mungkin mereka juga sama seperti dirinya yang meringkuk terus dan yang bisa dilakukan hanyalah berdiam diri… Ketakutan.

''Hahaha.. Mati saja sana, Monster!'' satu kalimat setan dari salah satu dari mereka, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus tetap meringkuk dan Berdiam diri saja membiarkan segala benda tumpul maupun tajam mengenai anggota tubuhnya. Dia sungguh takut sekali.

Mencoba kabur, apa daya tubuhnya sudah letih apa lagi dengan banyaknya luka yang diderita tubuhnya sekarang ini, mustahil baginya untuk berlari dan mencoba kabur dari amukan masa ini. Dia berharap, akan ada orang yang menolongnya.

Waktu kian berlalu, namun tetap saja.. Harapan akan ada orang yang akan membantu menjadi sebuah angan baginya. Sampai akhirnya, mereka semua pergi, pergi meninggalkannya dengan sebuah senyuman kepuasan yang dapat ia lihat melalui celah kedua tangannya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, rasa lega menghinggapi hatinya sekarang ini. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan segala rasa sakit yang menderanya. Keberhasilannya dalam usaha untuk berdiri dan berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, membuahkan sebuah senyuman di bibir penuh akan darah itu.

.OoOoOoO.

Namikaze Mansion, tempat tinggal sebuah Klan yang memiliki kemampuan khusus membuat Rasengan dan variasinya ini menjadi tempatnya untuk tinggal, tentunya dengan kedua orang tuanya beserta dengan adiknya.

Naruto berjalan dalam sebuah gang mansion ini dengan tertatih-tatih. Terkadang dia juga berpapasan dengan beberapa anggota keluarga yang menghuni di mansion ini. Alih-alih mereka menolong Naruto, justru mereka malah memandang sinis terhadap dirinya.

Seakan dia tidak pernah diharapkan ada di mansion ini. Jujur saja, hatinya meneriakinya untuk membalasnya, membalas dendam dan menuntut atas kesalahan dan perlakuan mereka semuanya pada dirinya. Namun, hati kecilnya berkata tegarlah akan semua ini, suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan bahagia, dan mereka pasti akan menyesalinya cepat, atau lambatnya.

''Bagus Naruko, kau semakin hebat saja!'' suara berbasis nyaring itu menyeruak masuk ke telinganya, dia menoleh ke tempat dimana Naruko dan ibunya Namikaze Kushina sedang melatih Naruko, adiknya. Melihat itu.. Perasaan entah apa itu, menyeruak masuk ke hatinya.

''Ayo, Naruko hari sudah mulai malam, lebih kita masuk saja ya—Naruto? Ehh NARUTO!'' Namikaze Kushina, istri dari Namikaze Minato ini yang tidak lain adalah ibunya berlari kencang menghampirinya yang sekarang ini dalam kondisi.. Yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Ibunya berhambur memeluknya dan membenamkannya dilekukan lehernya. Senang.. Dia merasa senang.

''Naruto~ Kenapa tubuhmu penuh luka seperti ini sayang, apakah kau berlatih terlalu keras lagi!''

''Hahaha.. Maaf Kaa-san, hari ini aku berlatih terlalu keras jadinya begini he—Ittai!'' pukulan penuh cinta dari ibunya, membuat hati yang tadinya sakit dan bersedih menjadi berbunga-bunga. Kebohongan inilah yang dapat ia lakukan selama ini. Ia berbohong bahwa semua luka dan memar ini berasal dari latihan ekstrimnya.

Ia tidak mau, dan tidak mau tahu keluarganya apalagi adik tersayangnya Naruko tahu tentang dirinya yang menjadi bulan-bulanan para warga desa ini secara diam-diam. Namun dia merasa, ibunya sudah tahu akan ini semuanya, itu karena para anggota keluarga di mansion Namikaze ini memandangnya penuh akan kebencian dan kesinisan.

''Naruto, tidak usah ditutupi lagi. Kaa-san sudah tahu semuanya, yang tegar ya~'' bisikan halus ibunya, membuat jauh merasa nyaman lagi, dan Naruto memeluk erat ibunya dengan segala kasih sayang yang dia miliki.

''Kaa-san, sudahlah.. Tidak usah mengurusi aniki, mungkin dia baik-baik saja.'' Perkataan ketus dari adiknya, sudah terbiasa didengarnya setiap saat. Naruto tersenyum kearah adiknya yang sekarang ini berada dalam pintu masuk rumahnya, dan jawaban dari senyuman itu, hanya sebuah decihan tidak suka dari adiknya.

Ia memaklumi itu semuanya. Dia adalah sang Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi. Biju terkuat di dunia ini. Apakah kau berpikir, kenapa penduduk desa memanggilnya Monster? Itu karena ia meminta kepada kedua orang tuanya, agar menyebarkan pemberitahuan palsu mengenai Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu yang aslinya berada dalam tubuh adiknya menjadi berada dalam tubuhnya.

Dia akan menduga, jika pemberitahuan Jinchuriki itu berada dalam tubuh Naruko, pastinya hidupnya akan sengsara dengan berbagai hinaan dan siksaan dari warga yang membenci Kyubi itu sendiri. Kehidupan seorang Jinchuriki, jauh dari kata baik.

Dan itu membuktikan kepada selayaknya dirinya sekarang ini. Ia pasti akan menduga ini akan terjadi kepada dirinya, itu kenapa ia lebih memilih pemberitahuan palsu itu kepada orang tuanya, jika saja pemberitahuan itu mengatakan bahwa Naruko adalah sang Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi, mungkin ralat bukan mungkin tapi pasti.

Pasti dia akan mengalami siksaan ini tiada henti, dan membuat mentalnya menjadi turun, dan bisa juga berakibat fatal pada masa depannya, juga hatinya. Ia sudah menduga semua ini akan terjadi.

''Naruko-chan benar Kaa-san, aku baik-baik, sebaiknya Kaa-san masuk dulu'' selembut mungkin ia berkata kepada ibunya agar semua keadaan ini tidak menjadi kekhawatiran bagi sang ibu tercinta. Dan iapun berhasil, ibunya masuk terlebih dahulu menyusul adiknya yang sudah masuk.

Namun sebelum ibunya masuk secara menyeluruh, dia terlihat tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Dan balasannya tentu saja senyuman. Ia rasa, ini sudah cukup untuk menutupi semua ini. Andai saja dirinya menjadi jahat, mungkin keluarga ini beserta dengan seluruh anggota klan Namikaze akan dibantainya.

'Tidak, itu tidak mungkin' Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir pikiran jahat tadi. Mungkin.. cobaan yang akan Naruto hadapi kedepannya jauh dari kata baik, Uzumaki Naruto.

.OoOoOoO.

**Naruto : 16, Naruko : 10**

**2 Tahun kemudian..  
**

***Tring* *tring* *trin—Klik***

Deringan alarm jamnya, membuatnya harus mau tidak mau terbangun dari masa hibernasinya (?) Naruto terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, dengan mata yang masih mengantuk itu Naruto merapikan tempat tidurnya yang sempat berantakan akibat tidurnya.

Apa boleh buat, laki-laki ya pasti seperti itu bukan? Tidur tidak mungkin ranjangmu akan masih rapih sesedia kala. Ya mungkin selimutmu saja yang berantakan atau yang lainnya. Setelah dirasanya sudah rapih, Naruto mengambil handuk yang menggantung di dinding sebelah kanannya dan akhirnya dia berjalan masuk menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang baunya seperti—Tidak di deskripsikan—.

Setelah sampai dan masuk ke kamar mandinya, Naruto langsung saja merendamkan tubuhnya ke bak yang sudah tersedia disana dengan airnya juga tentunya. Dinginnya air di pagi hari seperti ini, membuat Naruto merasa agak menggigil.

Namun, lama kelamaan rasa dingin itu tergantikan oleh rasa nyaman dan tentram. Kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan segala keindahan didalamnya. Naruto, dia merasa hari ini akan berlalu panjang.

Kenapa? Karena dirinya akan menjalankan misi sendirian. Sendirian, Kenapa? Kalian tahu sendirilah, dirinya hidup di Konoha ini penuh akan rasa kebencian dari seluruh penduduk warga disini. Apalagi waktu dirinya di Akademi ninja dulu, sebanyak teman-teman yang sekelas bersama dengan dirinya, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan dirinya. Kenapa? Kok seperti iklan ya?

Hidup yang sulit untuk ia jalani, apalagi dengan seluruh warga disini membencinya. Kalian bertanya, tidak seluruhnya bukan? Tentu saja ada orang yang menyayanginya, kemungkinan dapat ia hitung dengan beberapa jarinya saja.

Iruka, guru pembimbing dahulunya yang sekarang masih saja mengajar dan mengajar adiknya ini menjadi orang pertama yang mengerti dirinya ketika kecil dulu selalu tersiksa. Dia juga mengerti Naruto tidak mempunyai teman satupun di kelasnya.

Sampai akhirnya, Iruka selalu bersamanya dan menyayanginya sebagai mana seorang ayah kepada anaknya, dan itu membuatnya senang. Hari- ke hari, bulan- ke bulan terlah berlalu, orang yang menganggapnya ada juga semakin bertambah.

Teuchi dan Ayame, kedua ayah dan anak ini menganggapnya ada dan selalu menyayanginya, mereka berdua adalah pemilik kedai Ramen yang sangat di cintainya, Ichiraku Ramen, begitu nama itu tertulis dan tertampang jelas didepannya.

Tentunya masih ada lagi, Itachi Uchiha, walaupun sempat ia membencinya karena kedinginan seorang Uchiha itu, akhirnya ia malah menganggap dia sebagai teman pertamanya begitu juga sebaliknya. Itachi, tidak seperti Uchiha lainnya yang arogan dan angkuh, dia orangnya penyayang dan terkadang lembut.

Walaupun umur Itachi dan Naruto hanya bersikar sekitar 2 tahun saja, Naruto tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nii ataupun apa itu yang anggap saja menghormatinya. Naruto sering memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan keriput seksi, dan itu membuat teman Itachi yang bernama Sishui itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sampai akhirnya Sishui juga menjadi temannya sekaligus teman keduanya. Mereka berdua adalah seorang Jounin, walaupun dalam masa jounin tidak lama dan langsung menjadi Anbu terpercaya.

Namun kejadian itu terjadi, Itachi disuruh untuk membantai semua anggota Klannya yang hanya menyisahkan adiknya saja yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian bertanya kenapa dirinya bisa tahu, karena ia diberitahu oleh Itachi mengenai ini.

Itachi percaya bahwa rahasia ini aman bersama dengannya. Mengenai Sishui, dia mengorbankan nyawanya juga demi desanya, ia tidak tahu pasti kenapa Shisui mati, kabar itu didapatkannya dari Itachi sebelum dia melakukan hal sekeji itu.

Tapi ia menghargai keputusan Itachi, membela desanya apapun dia merelakannya termasuk juga keluarganya yang teramat sangat dia cintai. Sampai akhirnya dia bergabung ke organisasi gelap yang menamakan diri mereka Akatsuki.

Saat itulah dirinya berusaha berlatih terus agar bisa menjadi Jounin, dan akhirnya dia sampai menjadi Jounin dengan usahanya yang selama 2 tahun itu. 2 tahun berlatih tanpa henti membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan baginya.

Awal menjadi Jounin, tidak sesenang seperti yang ia harapkan. Setiap ada murid yang akan ia belajari mereka semua malah kabur dan mengadukannya kepada orang tua mereka, sehingga orang tua mereka semuanya yang termasuk jajaran murid yang akan di latihnya memprotesnya kepada Yondaime Hokage yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya.

Sempat ayahnya lepas kendali dan memarahi mereka, seakan tidak terima anaknya terus menerus dipanggil monster, seorang ayah memang harus seperti itu bukan, untung dirinya tepat ada di waktu itu dan berhasil menenangkan ayahnya yang sedang naik darah itu.

Dan kata-kata dari ayahnya yang selalu ia ingat adalah ''Tetaplah kepada pendirianmu Naruto, kau berjanji akan selalu menjaga desa ini dan seluruh warga disini dengan segenap nyawamu, walaupun mereka membencimu, justru itulah. Kesabaran seorang ninja diuji. Kau harus berjuang sendiri, kau sudah besar sekarang, dan suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan menduduki tempat yang aku duduki sekarang. Menjadi Hokage''

Menjadi Hokage? He, impian masa laluku yang penuh akan rasa semangat sebelum hari itu tiba.. Serangan seekor Biju yang bisa dibilang terkuat dari yang terkuat itu memporak-porandakan seluruh desa Konoha.

Orang yang melakukannya adalah seperti orang bertopeng, waktu itu dirinya yang masih kecil, tidak berani mendekat dan menjauh dari perebutan bayi yang ternyata adiknya yang berhasil dilahirkan dengan selamat berada didalam genggaman pria bertopeng itu.

Ayahnya mencoba menenangkan pria misterius itu, sampai akhirnya terjadi bayi itu dilemparkannya ke atas dan dengan kecepatan yang dipunyai ayahnya dia berhasil menangkapnya, namun ada kertas yang menyala dan meledak.

Waktu dulu, dirinya memang tidak mengerti akan kertas peledak itu namun sekarang ia mengerti semuanya. Justru itulah kesempatan yang dipunyai oleh pria bertopeng itu, disaat Ayahnya terpental keluar, dia mendekati ibunya dan membawanya dalam hisapan seperti halnya pusaran air.

Dia yang kecil dulu, ingin sekali menolong ibunya yang waktu itu tidak berdaya sama sekali setelah energinya terkuras akibat setelah melahirkan adiknya, namun apa daya, rasa takutnya lebih besar dari pada rasa ingin menolongnya, sampai akhirnya yang dapat ia lakukan adalah berdism diri dengan getaran disekujur tubuhnya.

Sampai akhir penyegelan itu tiba, ayahnya Minato akan menggunakan jurus terlarang apa itu dirinya tidak tahu, namun sebelum itu Hiruzen Sarutobi yang tidak lain adalah mantan Hokage ke tiga ini datang dan menyerbu masuk melalui celah kekkai yang dibuat ayahnya.

Hiruzen-jiji, memukul tengkuk Minato sampai akhirnya ayahnya pingsan dan ditolong oleh ibunya yang waktu itu penuh akan rantai yang muncul dibalik punggungnya dan berhasil mengikat rubah berekor sembilan itu yang sungguh besar. Setelah dirasanya tidak ada yang melihat aksi penyegelan ini, Hiruzen menggunakan jurus terlarang itu dan sesosok mahluk yang wajahnya mengerikan muncul dibalik tubuh rentan tuanya itu.

Hingga akhirnya, adiknya yang kala itu masih bayi di tempatkan disebuah altar yang dibuat oleh Hiruzen, dan akhirnya rubah itu berhasil disegelnya dalam tubuh adiknya yang menangis-nangis yang maksudnya apa itu, dia tidak mengerti akan itu semuanya.

Dan akhirnya, ketika seorang penasehat Konoha datang dan menanyakan siapa Jinchuriki dari Kyuubi, ia tidak segan-segan langsung menjawabnya dan itu membuat kedua orang tuanya memandang dirinya kaget, dan sampai akhirnya pemberitahuan itupun di umumkan sesuai dengan apa yang ia minta waktu itu.

'mengenang masa lalu…menyedihkan' tidak terasa, Naruto berendam dalam baknya sekitar 10 menit lewat. Setelah dirasanya sudah lama dirinya berendam, Narutopun berdiri dan mengambil handuk yang ia sampirkan disampingnya dan memakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

.OoOoOoO.

''Aku berangkat dulu Kaa-san, Naruko-chan!''

''Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya dan semoga misimu berhasil!''

''Ha'I''

Setelah memberi salam perpisahan itu, Naruto yang sekarang ini mengenakan rompi Jounin dengan daleman seperti halnya para Jounin itu melesat pergi dengan menggunakan shunsin yang sudah bukan hal tersulit lagi baginya.

Dulu, dia memang sulit untuk belajar menggunakan shunsin, sampai-sampai butuh waktu dua minggu untuk bisa melakukan hal semudah itu. Itu menurut mereka mudah, tapi baginya itu terlalu sulit, bahkan menurutnya, Naruto mengakui bahwa dirinya memang yang paling terlemah dalam keluarganya.

Rasengan, yang merupakan jurus khusus Klannya hanya bisa berputar sempurna ketika dibantu oleh Klon bayangannya, menyedihkan bukan. Membuat variasi Rasengan, mungkin itu hanya mimpi.

Tetapi, ketika dirinya mengetahui bahwa adiknya yang baru berumur 7 tahun waktu itu bisa membuat Rasengan sempurna tanpa dibantu oleh Klon bayangannya, membuatnya begitu senang, namun sayang. Adiknya tidak pernah menyayangi dirinya, itu karena dia beranggapan.

'Kenapa aniki lemah! Teman-temanku bilang bahwa anikimu itu payah, mereka bilang bahwa aniki itu super bodoh dan sebagainya, aku di ejek oleh mereka kak! Aku di ejek! Aku benci aniki' rentetan kata itulah, awal dari adiknya yang mulai membencinya untuk sekian waktu yang panjang.

Fakta berbicara, memang dirinya lemah, super bodoh dan sebagainya. Kata-kata dari adiknya memang benar, tetapi kata-kata itu bisa dirombak suatu saat nanti tentunya. Ia belajar dan berlatih seharian, dia terus saja berlatih dan berlatih.

Naruto berlatih untuk menjadi kuat hanya untuk adik tersayangnya saja, agar dia tidak akan mendapat ejekan lagi di kelasnya. Sampai akhirnya, dia berhasil.. Dia berhasil menjadi Jounin yang seperti sekarang ini, namun adiknya.. Masih tetap membencinya.

Seakan dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya yang sudah terlanjur membuatnya sakit hati itu. Naruto memakluminya, bagaimanapun juga.. Dia itu masih kecil, dan masih terlalu labil untuk berpikir. Biarkanlah waktu dan takdir yang akan mengubah segalanya.

.OoOoOoO.

**Di kantor Hokage..**

Seorang pria berambut pirang yang mempunyai rambut sama seperti Naruto itu, kini telah disibukan oleh beberapa monster kertas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Dia terlihat memijit pelan pelipisnya, mungkin menjadi Hokage adalah kesialannya dan tidak sesenang yang ia bayangkan itulah yang ada didalam pikiran yang Yondaime Hokage ini.

Atau yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayah dari Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Seorang Hokage yang menjabat muda ini adalah pahlawan perang dari PDS3, dia dijuluki sang Konoha no Kirou Senko. Kilat kuning dari Konoha itulah artinya, kenapa demikian, karena dia adalah seorang ninja tercepat yang pernah ada setelah Raikage 3 tentunya.

Ketika gerakan cepat itu dilakukan oleh Minato, seberkas kilatan kuning tertinggal ketika ia lakukan gerakan cepat itu, itulah kenapa dia dijuluki demikian.

***Pofft***

Kepulan asap yang muncul didepannya, membuatnya menjadi terduduk tegap lagi sambil mengutak-atik beberapa kertas disana, dan diapun mengambil sebuah Scroll hijau dari lacinya. Dia tidak usah lagi melihat kedepannya dan siapa gerangan yang datang menemuinya karena dia sudah tahu..

''Hokage-sama, saya siap melaksanakan misi tersebut''

''Tidak usah sebegitu formalnya Naruto, kamu kan anakku, jadi panggil saja aku Tou-san oke'' bahwa itu adalah anaknya. Sebuah penyesalan terkadang menghantui Hokage muda ini, dia menyesal ketika Naruto menjadi tidak mempunyai teman dan dijauhi oleh beberapa penduduk desa.

Mungkin inilah kenapa waktu itu Naruto meminta kepadanya agar pemberitahuan tentang Jinchuriki palsu itu di umumkan kepada khalayak umum. Hah~ dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya ini, bisa berpikir sampai kesitu, mungkin maksudnya dia tidak ingin..

Adiknya terluka karena sebagai Jinchuriki.

Adiknya selalu sendirian karena sebagai Jinchuriki.

Adiknya selalu mendapat siksaan karena sebagai Jinchuriki.

Mungkin.. Itulah maksud dari anaknya ini, Naruto. Dia merasa bangga terhadap anak ini, anak yang sungguh baik namun tidak kuat. Anak yang sungguh sabar namun tidak Arogan, dan lainnya yang didenifisikan sebagai baik.

''Ini misimu, mungkin ini sedikit berbahaya bagimu mengenai ini adalah Rank S. Kamu akan di tugaskan ke Amegakure untuk mencari keberadaan tentang organisasi Akatsuki. Ini adalah misi bahaya, aku tidak tahu kenapa tetua desa membuat misi ini kepadamu, mungkin ada keganjilan disini. Namun yang pasti, kamu harus hati-hati Naruto, bawalah beberapa alat yang mungkin bisa membantumu dalam misi ini. Semoga kamu bisa pulang dengan selamat'' setelah mendapat penjelasan dari ayahnya ini, Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil berjalan maju mengambil Scroll berwarna hijau itu dari tangan ayahnya.

''Saya persimi dulu, Tou-san'' dan setelah ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, dia menghilang seperti biasanya dengan kepulan asap yang selalu tertinggal. Minato berpikir, apakah sebaiknya ia melatih Naruto menggunakan Hiraishin? Lagi pula tubuhnya juga sudah masuk ketahap remaja, namun.. Apakah Naruto bisa mempelajari Hiraishin dengan mudah, membuat Rasengan saja masih sulit. Membuat Rasengan gagal, efek sampingnya adalah tangannya terluka. Namun ketika mempelajari Hiraishin gagal.. Konsekuensinya adalah, bisa saja terjebak di celah dimensi.

Dan itu bisa berbahaya bagi anak sulungnya itu. Namun apa daya, ia harus menjadi guru Naruto untuk mengajarinya teknik Hiraishin yang dipunyainya. Setelah berdebat dengan hati dan pikirannya, Minato kembali mengerjakan segala tugasnya, dan yang ia inginkan adalah.

Menyelesaikan kertas dengan kekuatan tidak terbatas ini..

.OoOoOoO.

**Akademi Ninja…**

***Pofft***

Akademi ninja, tulisan itu terpampang jelas didepan indra melihatnya. Tidak terasa dia tersenyum kecil, ia tersenyum karena dirinya mengingat ketika ia sekolah disini tidak mendapatkan teman satupun.

Mengenang masa lalu yang suram, bukannya sedih.. Dia malah tersenyum. Mungkin.. Ia menerima semua ini dengan lapang dada. Setelah selesai bernostalgia dengan pikiran dan tempat ini, Naruto berjalan masuk dan menuju ke kelas adiknya untuk bertemu dengannya.

Siapa tahu dirinya akan mati dan inilah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan adik tersayangnya. Dan itu kenapa Naruto menuju kesini dan bermaksud untuk menemui adik tercintanya itu. Ketika dirinya sampai didepan tempat kelas dimana Naruko belajar.

Dia langsung saja melihat kedalamnya untuk melihat keadaan dan situasinya, dan ia melihat Iruka-sensei tengah menerangkan beberapa sejarah dari Konoha untuk murid-muridnya, namun dia rasa penerangan itu tidak berarti bagi muridnya.

Karena sebagian besar dari mereka hanya menguap dan tertidur. Sama seperti dirinya di masa lalu yang seperti itu.

''Permisi'' setelah Naruto mengucapkan itu dengan cukup keras, Iruka yang tadinya sedang semangatnya menerangkan sejarah itu langsung saja menghentikan penerangannya dan melihat keluar pintu, dan disana Iruka melihat Naruto memakai rompi Jounin tersenyum kearahnya.

Dan Iruka pun berjalan mendekat kearah dimana Naruto berdiri. Sambil sesekali Iruka tersenyum terhadap muridnya ini yang sudah tumbuh besar.

''Ahh Naruto lama tidak bertemu. Ada apa kesini, dan ngomong-ngomong kamu sudah besar ya,''

''Hahaha, iya lama tidak bertemu Iruka-sensei. Aku kesini mau bertemu Naruko dan ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Bisakah Iruka-sensei meperbolehkannya?'' kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sungguh tidak gatal sama sekali. Dan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Iruka adalah berupa anggukan.

''Tentu saja, tunggu sebentar.'' Setelah mengucapkan itu, Iruka berjalan masuk sambil memanggil nama lengkap adiknya, dan dari arah tempat duduk paling ujung adiknya yang bernama Naruko itu berdiri sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Iruka dengan muka kesalnya.

Mungkin itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Naruto melihat Iruka membicarakan sesuatu kepada Naruko dan Naruko sepertinya tidak mengidahi berbagai ucapan dari Iruka. Itu terbukti dengan muka Naruko yang seolah mengantuk dan bosan itu.

''Ini dia.. Selamat mengobrol'' Iruka datang kepadanya sambil membawa Naruko yang berada disampingnya. Dan dengan se formal mungkin untuk menghormati gurunya ini, ia menunduk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan menyeret Naruko menjauh dari lingkup kelasnya.

''Ada apa Aniki, cepatlah aku lagi malas bersamamu'' Naruto berjongkok, mencoba menyesuaikan tingginya dengan Naruko.

''Naruko… Aku akan menjalani misi yang mungkin bisa pulang terlalu lama, mu—'' sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya sudah dulu dipotong oleh Naruko ''Siapa yang perduli, cepat sana pergi saja, mau pulang lama atau tidak pulang sama sekali itu bukan urusanku. Hanya itu saja bukan, sekarang aku mau kembali kekelasku''

Naruko.. Adiknya ini berani memotong perkataannya dan menjawabnya dengan nada cuek. Sepertinya, dia masih saja membencinya akibat ucapan ejekan dulu. Mungkin akan sulit untuk memahi arti ejekan itu bagi usia adiknya ini yang masih terbilang labil.

''Naruko jangan potong ucapan anikimu!'' untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naruto baru sekarang ini mengucapkan dengan tegas kepada adiknya, melihat itu tentu saja adiknya langsung kaget dan tertegun. Dia melihat Naruto atau kakaknya ini dengan mata membulat.

''Naruko.. Kamu adalah adik tersayang kakak, aku tidak mau kamu terus menerus dilanda kebencian ini kepada kakakmu. Aku tahu, kamu pasti sulit menghapus kebencianmu terhadap kakakmu ini. Tetapi aku mohon, untuk terakhir ini saja kamu harus mendengarkan kakak sayang~'' Naruto berbicara selembut mungkin terhadap adiknya, dia tidak mau perkataan tegasnya bisa menambah kebencian di hati adiknya.

''Kakak akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Mungkin bisa saja aku tidak akan kembali. Maka dari itu,'' Naruto merogoh tangannnya kesebuah saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kalung.

''Ini untukmu.. Ini adalah hadiah dariku yang waktu ulang tahunmu yang ke 7 tahun itu tidak mau menerima hadiah dariku. Aku membuat ini dengan susah payah bahkan hampir membuat separuh Chakraku habis dibuatnya. Aku ingin kamu memakainya, jika saja kamu tidak suka.. Buang saja'' Naruto memasang kalung itu di leher putih milik adiknya yang masih kecil itu, kalung itu berbandul huruf NN yang berarti Naruto dan Naruko dengan warna perak yang menghiasinya. Mungkin inilah yang dapat ia berikan kepada adiknya jika saja nyawanya tidak selamat.

''Sekarang kamu boleh kembali kekelasmu, ingatlah.. Sebenci-bencinya kamu kepadaku, semarah-marahnya kamu kepadaku. Aku akan selalu menyayangimu.. Imouto'' untuk terakhirnya, dia mencium kening adiknya. Setelah melakukan itu dia tersenyum kearah Naruko yang sekarang ini berwajah entah apa itu dia tidak tahu.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, dengan bibir yang hampir bergetar. Naruto tidak tahu akan ekspresi wajah dari adiknya ini, dia bukanlah seorang yang mampu membaca ekspresi wajah. Setelah dikiranya urusan terkahirnya telah selesai, dia pun berdiri dan mengelus pelan surai keemasan milik adiknya.

Dan diapun menghilang dengan kepulan asap yang ditinggalkannya. Tanpa diduga, Naruko meremas erat tanda kalung itu yang berbentuk NN. Dan diapun kembali kekelasnya dengan meninggalkan sebuah gumaman yang mungkin tidak akan dipercayai oleh Naruto.

'Aniki.. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi.. Pulanglah dengan cepat dan selamat, aku pasti akan merindukanmu'

.OoOoOoO.

**Dengan Naruto…**

Ninja pirang ini, tengah asyiknya meloncat kesana-kamari melewati berbagai pohon untuk dilaluinya. Kaki yang berbaluk sepatu khusus ninja itu kini telah kotor oleh lumpur ketika dia melewati dan menginjak lumpur secara tidak sengaja.

'Amegakure.. Jiraiya-sensei pernah mengatakan mengajar seorang anak disana, mungkin saja aku dapat bantuan bersama dengan mereka disana, namun…' secarik kertas langsung dikeluarkannya dari saku rompi yang dipunyainya.

'Maaf Tou-san, aku secara diam-diam mencatat beberapa tehnik untuk bisa menggunakan Hiraishin.' Secarik kertas yang berada dalam tangannya adalah berisi tentang tehnik-tehnik awal untuk menggunakan Hiraishin yang dipunyai ayahnya. Sambil terus melaju cepat menuju ke Amegakure dia sesekali membaca tehnik-tehnik itu.

'pertama, kau harus bisa menggunakan Fuinjutsu, jika Fuinjutsu tidak kau kuasai maka untuk mencapai Hiraishin kau harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi sebelum menguasai Fuinjutsu' untung dirinya sudah bisa menggunakan Fuinjutsu, Naruto merasa harus berterima kasih kepada ibunya yang selama 9 tahun ini melatihnya menggunakan Fuinjutsu.

'Kedua, jika kau berhasil mengusai Fuinjutsu seperti syarat diatas, kau harus membutuskan sebuah kertas kosong dan juga dengan tintanya untuk menulis sebuah Fuin disitu. Catatan, keberhasilan sebuah Fuinjutsu yang kau tulis, tergantung oleh baik dan benarnya apa yang kau tulis' sudah ia duga pasti akan ada sebuah tinta dan kertas, untung tadi dia sempat mempersiapkan berbagai alat untuk perbekalan ini.

Kefokusan matanya yang terus menerus membaca dan melihat kertas itu membuat jidat kepalanya mau tidak mau harus berbenturan dengan batang pohon yang keras, dan langsung mengakibatkan Naruto terjaduh dan mengaduh kesakitan. Poor you Naruto.

''A-aduhh, sial lantaran aku terlalu fokus kepada kertas yang aku baca, jadinya aku tidak melihat keadaan didepanku, ahh kau memang payah Naruto'' untung saja dia memakai Hitta attei untuk melindungi jidatnya, jadinya dampak berbenturan itu tidak berakibat fatal. Setelah mengutuk kebodohan dirinya, Naruto langsung saja secepatnya melesat menuju ke Amegakure.

'Baiklah, kali ini aku harus fokus kedua sisi. Syarat ketiga, Setelah menyiapkan semua itu, tulislah sebuah Fuin yang berartikan perpindahan dalam kertasmu, tulisannya harus dengan baik dan benar jika mau tehnik ini berhasil.' Dia langsung saja menghadap kedepannya untuk melihat keadaan agar kejadian tadi tidak terulang kembali. Setelah itu dia melihat sebuah goa yang terletak disisi kanan dari beberapa pohon dan bambu hijau yang menutupinya.

Naruto yang merasa kelelahan langsung saja menghampiri goa itu dan beristirahat didalamnya. Bagi Naruto yang takut akan hal-hal berbau mistis atau sebut saja hantu, dia masuk ke goa itu dengan getaran tubuh terlebih dahulu sambil sesekali matanya memerhatikan lingkungan sekitar goa.

''Aman, dan tempat yang cocok untuk berlatih melakukan jurus Hiraishin'' setelah itu Naruto menggelar tikar putih untuk alas tempatnya duduk. Beberapa alat mulai dikeluarkan dari penyimpanan Scrollnya, mulai dari tinta, pena dan juga dengan kertasnya. Setelah itu, dia mengambil beberapa kunainya yang dikiranya cukup.

Naruto mulai menulis sebuah tulisan berupa Fuin yang berartikan perpindahan, ia mulai corat-coret sana sini hingga mencapai tahap penyempurnaan. Setelah selesai dia melihat hasilnya, ternyata masih belum ada yang sempurna, tulisan Fuin itu ada yang melengkung dan ada yang panjang sedikit.

'Ternyata, membuat ini lebih sulit dari apa yang aku bayangkan' kata batinnya yang menyesali ternyata membuat sebuah Fuin untuk Hiraishin lebih sulit dari pada membuat Fuin untuk tempat penyimpanan. Ia meremas kertas tidak berguna itu dan membuangnya secara sembarangan.

Naruto menyediakan kertas lagi dan mulai menulis lagi. dan lagi-lagi tulisannya masih saja kurang benar. Ia meremasnya lagi dan membuangnya. Tulis lagi, salah lagi, dan buang lagi. Tulis lagi, salah lagi, dan buang lagi. Lagi, lagi dan lagi, Begitulah seterusnya sampai menyisahkan beberapa lembar kertas saja.

''Sial! Ini lebih sulit.. Kertasnya juga tinggal sepuluh lembar saja, aku harus teliti dan terlihat rapih. Aku pasti bisa'' entah sudah berapa kali ini Naruto mencoba lagi untuk membuat Fuin itu agar benar, dia dengan teliti dan secara pelan menulis Fuin itu di kertas kosong yang dipegangnya dibawah.

Kali ini dia tidak akan membuang banyak kertas karena kebodohannya, dan sampai akhirnya..

''Akhirnya, aku bisa juga. Sekarang tinggal melihat syarat terakhir. Kelima, setelah Fuin itu jadi, tempelkanlah kepada salah satu senjatamu yang akan menjadi media perpindahan untukmu. Setelah berhasil ditempel, cobalah meletakan senjata itu yang sedikit jauh dari tempatmu berdiri.'' Setelah membaca itu Naruto langsung saja melilitkan kertas yang sudah ia tulis Fuin itu kepada gagang kunai yang dimilikinya, dan langsung saja melemparkan kunai itu hingga menancap tepat di pohon.

Lalu setelah itu, dia mulai membaca lagi melalui hatinya 'Cara perpindahannya merupakan bagian tersulit untuk soal ini, kau harus fokus terhadap perpindahanmu, pikiranmu dan hatimu harus siap untuk menerima perpindahan secara paksa. Jika hanya pikiranmu saja yang siap menerima perpindahan dan hatimu tidak, maka bisa jadi kesalahan kecil yang membuat kepalamu serasa mau pecah, ada juga konsekuensinya yang terbilang berbahaya. Jika hatimu dan pikiranmu tidak menerima perpindahan itu, bisa jadi kau akan terseret ke dimensi lain. Catatan, berhati-hatilah'

Oke Konsekuensi yang terakhir itu membuat ludah Naruto yang mau ia telan entah kenapa susah sekali seperti halnya gumpalan kertas. Kepala sakit bukan masalah, tapi terseret ke dimensi lain dan bisa jadi tidak kembali, bisa berbahaya bukan? Mungkin Naruto akan berpikir ulang untuk melakukan jurus ini.

'Sial.. Apa boleh buat, aku sudah terlanjur sampai kesini, aku harus mencoba mau tidak mau' setelah pikirannya menyetujui perpindahan ini, ia menghela nafasnya secara kasar. Setelah dirasanya pikiran dan hatinya ditenangkan dan menerima perpindahan dia mulai fokus untuk perpindahannya. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan langsung saja menyebutkan nama jurus itu.

'**Hiraishin'**

Dan apa yang terjadi… Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Setelah dirasanya tidak terjadi apa-apa pada tubuhnya, Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata dirinya masih tetap berdiri di depan pintu masuk goa itu.

Setelah dirasanya gagal, dia mencoba lagi, namun gagal lagi. Diapun terus menerus mencoba terus, seakan tidak akan menyerah untuk mencapai kesuksesan.

'**Hiraishin!'**

'**Hiraishin!'**

'**HIRAISHIN!'**

Oke mungkin yang terakhir itu dirinya mulai kehilangan rasa bersabarnya. Mungkinkah dirinya kurang fokus, sehingga kegagalan ini terjadi? Dia mulai mencoba untuk fokus. Fokus dan fokus dia terlihat sangat fokus untuk saat ini, matanya tertutup sambil terus menerus mengatur nafasnya agar sesuai, dan sampai akhirnya..

'**Hiraishin no jutsu'**

Dia merasakan tubuhnya serasa tertarik dan berhenti, apakah ia berhasil? Itulah yang ada di pikirannya. Naruto pun membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya, dan ia berdiri disamping pohon dimana letak kunai itu menancap.

''YATTA.. AKU BERHASIL!'' senyum kesenangan merekah indah di wajahnya. Dia meloncat-loncat bagai anak kecil padahal di usianya yang sudah remaja dan beranjak dewasa itu masih saja perilakunya seperti anak kecil.

Setelah ia merasa puas berkeliling dan berteriak girang, Naruto pun kembali dan mengambil kunai yang tertancap di pohon itu. Sebelum kunai itu disimpannya dalam kantong Naruto memerhatikan terlebih dahulu beberapa Fuin yang benar yang akan dia tulis lagi, dan serasa puas melihat semuanya.

Kunai itupun ia masukan kekantong khususnya yang hanya untuk kunai bersegel Hiraishin ini. Setelah dirasanya istirahatnya cukup untuk melakukan latihan itu. Naruto mengemasi berbagai bahan yang tadi sempat dikeluarkannya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam Scroll penyimpanan.

Dan setelah itupun dia bergegas melesat pergi meloncat kesana-kemari dengan lincahnya. Berbagai batang pohon ia jadikan media meloncatnya dan meninggalkan jejak kakinya. Naruto berpikir, mungkin dengan menggunakan Hiraishin perjalan menjadi lebih cepat sampai.

Iapun mengambil kunai tadi yang sempat dijadikan media pelatihannya. Lalu dengan cepat Naruto lemparkan kunai itu kedepan dan langsung berpindah. Begitu seterusnya hingga entah kenapa ia mulai merasa lelah akan semua itu.

Siapa sangka, bahwa penggunaan Hiraishin secara terus menerus bisa menguras tenaga sedikit demi sedikit. Namun bodohnya Naruto, disaat kelelahan itu dia tetap saja melemparkan kunai itu dan bermaksud untuk perpindah lagi. Yang mengakibatkan kepalanya harus merasakan sakit.

''Sial! Aku lupa kalau menggunakan Hiraishin secara besar-besaran dapat berakibat fatal'' sambil sesekali memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri, Naruto tetap melaju demi mencapai desa Amegakure.

OoOoOoO

**Amegakure..**

Rintikan air yang jatuh dari atas beserta dengan keadaan awan yang hitam, selalu terhias dan terpampang jelas di mata semua orang yang bertempat tinggal di desa ini. Siapa yang tidak tahu akan desa Amegakure ini? Desa yang menjadi korban dari keganasan perang ini, sekarang telah berubah menjadi maju.

Banyak para penduduk sekitar disini berlalu lalang dengan jas hujan ataupun payung mereka demi mendapatkan dan membeli berbagai keperluan keseharian mereka semua. Namun di balik hujan yang selalu mengguyur desa ini.

Ternyata, hujan itu adalah sebuah replika jurus yang di ciptakan oleh seseorang yang sekarang ini berada tepat berdiri diatas menara tertinggi. Jubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah yang sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi itu bergoyang-goyang, menari bersama angin yang melewatinya.

Matanya yang sungguh tidak wajar itu, menatap tajam kedepannya. Lalu dia bergerak, dan berjalan mundur untuk menemui seseorang yang memakai pakaian sama seperti dirinya. Namun bedanya ia laki-laki, dan dia perempuan.

''Konan… Kau urus dia'' orang yang di panggil Konan oleh orang itu menyahutnya dengan anggukan kepala. Dan tidak lama kemudian, tubuh itu.. berubah menjadi kertas, dan terbang.. terurai, hingga meninggalkan sebuah suara gumaman dari Konan, nama itu.

''Aku akan urus dia.. Pein''

Orang yang ternyata bernama Pein itu menghentikan langkahnya demi melihat kepergian teman se-Partnernya. Dia melihat puluhan kertas berbentuk kupu-kupu berterbangan menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

''Jangan sampai kalah.. Aku merasakan Chakra asing darinya''

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N : Hohoho.. Oke aku datang lagi dengan membawa fic baru yang senguja aku buat Naruto berkembang secara perlahan. Walaupun terkadang diantara Reader tidak terima dan tidak suka akan ini. Kenapa? Kenapa harus kenapa? Bukankah kalian lebih memilih fic yang Narutonya memiliki kekuatan full power, atau lain sebagainya?**

**Dan menurutku, fic yang seperti ini pasti akan tertinggalkan dan tidak suka bukan? Itu pasti.. Aku membuat fic seperti karena aku mau membuat sebuah karya Komikku, aku berusaha agar pengembangan karakternya bisa bagus dan perfect.**

**Dan aku tidak mau kalau karakter utamaku dalam komik ciptaanku menjadi terlalu overpowered. Dan soal kenapa aku updatenya selalu telat dan belum tentu ada kelanjutan dari fic Naruto : The power of yami rinnegan. Dan untuk Akira no Sikhigawa, fic Demon King.. Akan di publish setelah hari raya saja.  
**

**Itu karena aku sedang dikejar deadline untuk mengomik. Bagaimanapun juga, sayang sekali kan kalau ada ide tidak menuangkannya dalam bentuk gambar? Bisa saja komikku laris dipasaran *ngarep*.**

**Dan disini, Minato dan Khusina masih hidup dan berhasil mendirikan sebuah Klan Namikaze yang kemampuan khususnya adalah membuat Rasengan dan variasinya. Sebenarnya aku sempat bingung akan Fic-fic yang lain tentang Klan Namikaze. **

**Sebuah klan, bukannya harus ada kemampuan khususnya? Seperti Nara dengan jurus bayangannya dan lain-lain, tetapi ketika aku baca di fic lainnnya yang ada Klan Namikazenya yang aku mau tanyakan adalah ''Apa kemampuan khususnya? Tidak mungkin sebuah Klan tidak mempunyai kemampuan khusus bukan?'' hanya itu, kalau ada yang tersinggung aku minta maaf.**

**Oke mungkin segitu dulu.. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? tetap bersama di CC—*Plakk* maksud saya tetap berada di Naruto : Anything for you.  
**

* * *

**Semoga hari-hari kalian semua menyenangkan.**

**Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.**

**.**

**.**

**XcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcX**

**Kuro Senju-Uchiha out..  
**

**Review? **

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hohoho.. aku kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah fic yang entah bagus atau tidak bagi kalian semua. Oke… Mari kita mulai saja!**

**Disclaimer : not own anything**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, Tipo bertebaran, and many more..**

* * *

Standar disclaimer applied

**Anything for you**

A Kuro Senju-Uchiha's creation

* * *

**Chapter 2 :**

**Pertarungan antara hidup dan mati.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Amegakure… satu kata untuk tempat ini yang dapat Naruto jabarkan adalah, basah. Ya, dimana-mana selalu saja tempatnya basah karena tentunya oleh air hujan yang sedang mengguyur desa ini.

Naruto memutar lehernya kesamping, berusaha melihat-lihat seperti apa desa ini sesungguhnya. Tidak terlalu buruk untuk sebuah desa yang menjadi korban perang, hanya itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto saat ini.

Disaat-saat menenangkannya dalam melihat-lihat jalanan dan bangunan di sekitarnya. Naruto harus mau tidak mau tubuhnya terlempar demikian jauhnya sampai terjebur kedalam air laut di karenakan, dia mendapat sebuah serangan dadakan berupa palu kertas yang sangat keras.

'Ukh.. Sial, aku tidak fokus!' rutuknya.

Setelah berdiri dan menyusaikan Chakranya di kaki agar bisa berdiri diatas air, Naruto melihat kedepannya dan menemukan seseorang perempuan cantik berbalut jubah hitam menatapnya dengan datar.

Ratusan kertas kosong, menemani perempuan berjubah itu dan selalu senan tiasa mengelilinginya. Naruto akui.. Dia cantik. Namun, sayang sekali.. Jubah yang dikenakannya adalah..

''Akatsuki'' seperti apa yang tadi Naruto katakan, jubah itu adalah sebuah jubah khusus untuk anggota Akatsuki. Awan merah yang menghias jubah itu.. Sudah bukan asing lagi baginya. Dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah.

Bagaimana dia mengetahui keberadaannya? Padahal ia menyelinap masuk ke desa ini dengan teliti dan hati-hati. Mungkin perempuan didepannya ini mempunyai kemampuan tipe sensor yang tinggi, itu kenapa ia bisa diketahui disini.

''Shinobi konoha.. Akan mati!'' dan saat itu juga, perempuan yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Naruto itu melesat maju dengan kertas-kertas yang akan menyerangnya. Ia segera mengambil tindakan cepat, Naruto mengambil kunai yang sudah ada tanda Hiraishinnya dan melemparkannya jauh kesamping.

Demi menghindari serangan yang bisa saja melayangkan nyawanya. Iapun sesegera mungkin berpindah tempat, dan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning yang tertingkal tatkala ia berpindah.

Konan yang melihat teknik itu, hanya dapat membelakkan matanya. Ratusan kertas yang sudah tersusun dan membentuk sebuah sayap di punggungnya sekarang ini mulai di uraikan kembali. Dia membuat ratusan Shuriken dari bahan bakar kertas, sungguh betapa mulianya kau Konan.

Inilah yang disebut sebagai daur ulang.

Naruto pun muncul di tempat dimana kunainya tertancap. Akan tetapi ternyata disekitarnya adalah laut, jadi jika dia melempar kunai kesamping pasti akan jatuh kebawah dan tenggelam, dan pada saat Naruto pindah menuju kunainya.

Jadi dia akan berada dibawah air, menemani kunainya. Poor you.

''Blumm.. Sialsshm'' yap, itulah yang dapat didengar ketika seseorang berbicara didalam air. Dengan cepat Naruto mengambil kunainya dan berenang ke permukaan demi mendapatkan bahan bakar hidupnya, yaitu Oksigen.

Kesialan mungkin selalu saja di pihak Naruto, ketika ia akan menuju ke permukaan air. Serangan brutal berupa Shuriken secara mendadak datang dari perempuan rambut biru itu kepada dirinya. Dengan susah payah ia segera berenang dengan kecepatan yang dapat membuat burung Falcon maupun mobil dengan 1000cc kalah telak (?).

'Tsk, dia terus saja menyerangku. Bagaimana ini, daerah tempat bertarungnya juga tidak memadai. Tidak ada cara lain aku harus menggunakan teknik itu, lagi pula diakan perempuan huehehee' setelah selesai berkutat dengan pemikirannya, Naruto dengan cepat membuat Handseal dan langsung saja menyebutkan jurusnya.

''**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!''**

Dan beberapa replika dirinya muncul disampingnya dengan berbagai macam warna (?). Shuriken kertas yang dilancarkan oleh Konan secara membabi buta, membuat Naruto dan bunshinnya menghindar dengan susah payahnya.

***Pofft***

Satu bunshin hilang tatkala ia terkena sebuah Shuriken yang mengenai tepat dibagian dadanya, begitupun selanjutnya. Para bunshin yang tidak beruntung menghilang karena terkena Shuriken kertas itu.

Naruto yang melihat dan merasakan menghindar tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia bermaksud untuk maju menyerang bersama dengan Bunshinnya. Dan dengan perintah batinnya, Naruto beserta dengan Bunshinnya maju berlari mendekat kearah Konan.

Setelah dirasanya sudah dekat, Naruto langsung saja membuat sebuah Handseal. Para Bunshin sudah mengelilingi Konan dengan wajah senyum-senyum yang aneh. Konan yang melihat itu menjadi bingung.

''Rasakan kekuatan ampuhku.. **Oiroke no jutsu**'' Kebingungan Konan tergantikan oleh rasa cengo dan tentunya dengan mata membulat. Kenapa? Karena didepannya lebih tepatnya disekelilingnya, Bunshin Naruto sudah berubah menjadi berbagai laki-laki macho yang telanjang dan berusaha menggoda Konan.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri, tetesan darah keluar dari hidung Konan akibat melihat pemandangan itu. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya dapat tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ternyata Oiroke no jutsu berguna juga untuk bisa membuat seorang anggota Akatsuki menjadi seperti itu.

''DASAR KAU MESUM!'' Konan berteriak dengan lantang sambil membuat ratusan Shuriken kertas dari tubuhnya dan melemparkannya secara brutal dengan wajah yang garang. Tetapi dibalik wajahnya yang garang, warna merah menghiasi pipinya, entah itu marah ataupun malu.

Para Bunshin yang menggunakan jurus Oiroke itu menghilang secara satu demi satu karena terkena Shuriken kertas yang di lancarkan oleh Konan. Setelah dikiranya semua telah musnah, dengan masih menggunakan wajah garang Konan mencari keberadaan Naruto yang entah kenapa menghilang dari arah pandangannya.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak bersembunyi. Konan tidak melihat dirinya karena Naruto berada dibelakang tubuh wanita itu. Naruto yang melihat Konan celingak-celinguk seperti orang kesetanan itu menjadi Sweatdrop tingkat akut.

''Hey nona.. Aku berada dibelakangmu'' kata bodoh mungkin tepat untuk Naruto saat ini. Bukannya menyerang secara diam-diam, ehh malah memberitahukan keberadaan dirinya yang tepat berada dibelakang tubuh Konan yang tidak diketahui itu.

Naruto yang mengetahui kesalahannya, sesegera mungkin berlari dengan kecepatan full power ketika ia melihat Konan memandangnya dengan penuh aura hitam yang entah kenapa Naruto sempat melihat dibelakang tubuh Konan terdapat gambaran Shinigami.

''Mati kau duren mesum!'' Dan aksi kejar-kejaranpun terjadi antara Naruto yang menggunakan kecepatan lari seperti Cheetah dengan Konan yang terus menerus menembakan berbagai senjata kertas seperti Shuriken, tombak, dan lain sebagainya.

Pein yang kebetulan melihat itu dari kejahuan tempatnya berdiri. Dia hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Konan yang seperti ibu-ibu itu. Mungkin orang penyusup itu lagi berada dalam masa beruntungnya, karena setahunya.

Tidak pernah ada yang berhasil selamat tanpa luka sedikitpun jika Konan sudah marah. Namun orang penyusup itu, dapat menangani kemarahan Konan dengan lari seperti orang dikejar masa. Mungkin ia akan turun tangan saja menghadapi ini. Dan dengan santai, dan tanpa beban sedikitpun, Pein terbang dan mendekat kearah tempat dimana pertarungan..

Konan dan Naruto terjadi.

OoOoOoO

**Kediaman Namikaze..**

''Tadaima''

''Okaeri, Naruko-chan!'' Naruko melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkan di tempat rak sepatu yang sudah tersedia disitu. Ketika ia akan meletakkan sepatunya, Naruko secara tidak sengaja melihat sepatu ninja kakaknya yang dari dulu di bencinya.

Sepatu itu.. Begitu kumuh dan kotor. Apakah Onii-chan jarang membersihkannya? Itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya saat melihat itu. Dia memegangnya, sungguh baru pertama kalinya ini Naruko memegang sesuatu yang berbau kakaknya.

Dia berpikir.. Apakah kakaknya tidak membencinya? Seperti halnya aku kepadanya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruko menyesal. Dia sangat menyesal akan perlakuannya selama ini terhadap kakak yang selama ini selalu menyayanginya..

Dia menangis sesenggukan sambil sesekali memeluk sepatu kotor milik kakaknya, Naruto. Dia baru menyesalinya, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan itulah pepatah yang tepat untuk Naruko sekarang ini.

Tangisan dari Naruko yang lumayan keras itu, mengundang Kushina yang tidak lain adalah ibunya datang dari arah dapur demi memeriksa anak bungsunya itu. Dia datang dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa.

''Naruko-chan!'' teriakan Kushina tatkala dia melihat anak bungsunya itu meringkuk sambil menangis, dia sesegera mungkin berlari dan memeluk anaknya yang sekarang ini sedang terlihat rapuh.

''Kamu kenapa sayang~ tenangkan dirimu..'' selembut mungkin Kushina berkata sambil sesekali tangannya mengelus pelan surai keemasan milik Naruko ini. Dia melihat Naruko masih saja tetap menangis sambil memeluk… sepatu ninja Naruto? Apa yang terjadi? Mungkin itulah yang ada dalam hati sang ibunda tercantik ini.

''Ada apa sayang~''

''Onii-chan… Kaa-chan, ceritakan kepadaku semua tentang Onii-chan'' Kushina memandang anaknya ini dengan penuh rasa kebingungan dan kekagetan. Apakah Naruko terbentur sesuatu sehingga berubah seperti ini. Kalau iya, maka itu tidak lucu.

''Ada apa denganmu nak? Bukannya kamu membenci Onii-chanmu sendiri?'' apakah perkataannya salah, Kushina melihat Naruko tertunduk dengan meremas erat sepatu itu. Dia melihat.. Naruko menatapnya penuh akan rasa ingin tahu.

''Katakan saja, Kaa-chan. Aku ingin tahu semua tentang Onii-chan!''

''Baiklah.. Tetapi, tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu Ruko-chan.'' Kushina mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari balik kantongnya, dan dia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan berhias bunga Sakura dan memberikannya kepada Naruko. Bermaksud untuk membersihkan wajah Naruko yang jelek akibat menangis.

''Cepatlah.. Ceritakan semua tentang Onii-chan kepadaku Kaa-chan''

''Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi padamu Naruko-chan. Bukannya kamu sangat membenci Onii-chanmu itu? Tetapi, aku senang.. Aku senang melihat kamu sudah berubah seperti ini.'' Kushina menarik tubuh Naruko dan menyenderkannya pada badannya, ia mengambil nafas sejenak demi melanjutkan perkataannya.

''Onii-chanmu. Dia sangatlah baik dan penurut. Waktu kecil.. Dia selalu ceria dan bermain bersama Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan. Naruto adalah malaikat kecil kami waktu itu, hingga aku mengandungmu dan kesenangan Onii-chanmu itu melebihi Tou-chanmu lo~. Dia sangat bergembira jika dia mempunyai adik perempuan, dan.. Do'anya terkabul.'' Jeda sejenak. Naruko memandang ibunya penuh akan rasa kebingungan, apalagi ketika ibunya itu mengeluarkan air matanya.

''Sampai hari kelahiranmu, kejadian itu terjadi.. Mungkin kamu sudah tahu bukan?''

''Ya.. Serangan dari Kyuubi yang sekarang ini mendiami tubuhku ini''

''Betul.. Apakah kamu tahu? Ini adalah rahasia yang ingin Naruto atau kakakmu sembunyikan darimu. Kamu adalah Jinchuriki, namun kami tidak memberitahukannya kepada khalayak umum tentangmu, tetapi Narutolah yang memberitahukan kepada khalayak umum bahwa dia adalah Jinchuriki.'' Naruko memandang ibunya kaget.

''Kamu tahu.. Luka yang di derita Naruto waktu pulang. Adalah luka dari keroyokan masa yang membenci Kyuubi, bukan sebagai luka yang di derita karena latihan ekstrim'' rasa kaget lagi-lagi menghampiri Naruko, sungguh ia tidak tahu.. Kenapa kakaknya bisa di hajar masa karena membenci Kyuubi. Dan.. bukankah? Kyuubi berada dalam tubuhnya, justru dialah yang seharusnya menderita.

''Sekarang kamu tahu itu.. Kenapa Naruto mengumumkan kepalsuan Jinchuriki, itu karena dia tidak ingin kamu sebagai adiknya terluka karena sebagai Jinchuriki. Tersiksa karena sebagai Jinchuriki. Dan terasingkan karena sebagai Jinchuriki. Rentetan kata itulah yang dari dulu di derita oleh Naruto, kakakmu.'' Lagi dan lagi, tidak habis-habisnya Naruko di hantam oleh rasa kagetnya sendiri. Dia tidak menyangka, kakak yang di bencinya itu bisa melakukan seperti itu kepadanya.

''Asal kamu tahu.. Naruto setiap malamnya selalu saja memberikanmu ciuman di dahimu, dan yang menyelimutimu bukanlah Kaa-chan, tetapi kakakmu, Naruto. Dia sangatlah menyayangimu melebihi cintanya kepada desa ini. Dia bahkan rela berkorban demi dirimu. Tersiksa dan terasingkan, adalah korban yang sangat teramat sakit''

''Tetapi, kenapa Tou-chan tidak melindungi Onii-chan, diakan Hokage!'' sudah cukup semua perkataan dari ibunya tentang kakak yang di bencinya. Dia merasa gerah, kenapa ketika mereka tahu bahwa Naruto di siksa tidak melindunginya atau bisa menyuruh satu atau dua ANBU untuk melindungi dan menjaganya.

''Tou-chan tidak bisa membantu berbuat banyak mengenai kakakmu, dia menginginkan itu semua agar kamu tidak mengetahui penderitaan yang dialami oleh Naruto. Dia meminta kepada Tou-chan bahwa tidak usah dan tidak perlu repot-repot untuk melindunginya ataupun menjaganya. Itu semua demi untukmu…'' tenggorokkannya tercekat, Kushina menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dan sekarang ini, giliran Naruko yang memeluk dan menenangkan ibunda tercintanya ini.

Dia sekarang ini sudah mengetahui semuanya. Ia tidak tahu semua itu waktu dulu, namun sekarang dia mengetahuinya. Dia akan berusaha untuk merubah kebenciannya kepada kakaknya menjadi rasa sayang kepada kakaknya.

Dia akan berusaha untuk itu. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang dialami kakaknya selama ini. Dia tidak mau kakaknya terluka dan tersiksa lagi.

Ketika dirinya bahagia... Kakaknya menderita.

Ketika dirinya senang… Kakaknya bersedih.

Ketika dirinya bergaul bersama teman-temannya… Kakaknya terasingkan.

Sudah berapa banyak penderitaanmu kak? Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruko tatkala ia sudah mengerti semua tentang rahasia itu. Ya.. Dia akan merubah sejarah tentang dirinya, yang dulunya sangat benci terhadap kakaknya, menjadi teramat sayang terhadap kakaknya.

Walaupun itu sulit… Dia akan mencobanya.

.OoOoOoO.

**Dengan Naruto..**

**''Shinra Tensei!'' **sebuah gelombang kejutan datang dari arah belakangnya yang membuat tubuh Naruto terpental demikian jauhnya. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa ada semacam serangan yang bisa membuat musuh terluka tanpa kontak fisik.

Orang itu.. Dia mempunyai kekuatan yang besar, Naruto dapat merasakannya. Mata itu, adalah mata yang aneh. Tetapi Naruto yakin bahwa dia kuat karena mata itu, seperti halnya Itachi yang bertambah kuat ketika memakai kekuatan mata Sharingan.

Lawan yang dihadapinya sekarang ini.. bukanlah lawan yang sembarangan.

''Konan, menyingkirlah. Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya.'' Pein, begitu nama itu disapa oleh Konan. Dia memerintahkan Konan, wanita berkemampuan unik itu untuk menyingkir dari area pertarungannya.

Konan yang mengerti akan itu semuanya, hanya bisa mengangguk sambil sesekali men—Deathglare Naruto karena telah menggunakan jurus biadab itu. Tetapi anehnya.. Kenapa dia harus merasakan malu?

''Shinobi Konoha…'' Pein berjalan mendekat kearah dimana Naruto sedang terduduk terengah-engah. Lautan di bawah kakinya menjadi pijakan berjalannya, seakan itu semua adalah hal mudah bagi dirinya.

''Atas gerangan apa kau datang kesini, tempat dimana.. Ketua akatsuki tinggal'' satu kalimat itu, membuat Naruto harus membulatkan matanya. Nyawa yang selama ini dijaganya pasti akan segera melayang, dia salah datang kesini. Dia telah menggali kuburannya sendiri. Ia menggeram marah, jadi ini tujuan tetua desa memerintahkannya datang kesini.

Ketua… Akatsuki? Tinggal disini?

''Jadi.. Kau adalah ketua Akatsuki. Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan ketua dari Akatsuki secara langsung begini, saa.. Apakah kau akan membunuhku sekarang?'' dengan tenang Naruto berkata selayaknya butler dan tentunya dengan senyum terpaksanya. Di balik perkataan itu semua, Naruto mencoba memikirkan jalan apa yang harus di tempuhnya mulai dari sekarang.

Jalan kematian.. Datang dan menyerang secara langsung.

Jalan keamanan.. melempar bom asap dan kabur atau sembunyi.

Jalan keberanian.. melawannya secara jantan.

Dari 3 kalimat pemikiran itu adalah salah satu jalan yang harus Naruto pilih. Ia akan memulai dari jalan keberanian dahulu, jika gagal. Maka ia akan menggunakan jalan keamanan, jika gagal lagi. Maka yang terakhir, jalan kematian.

''Perkataanmu sungguh menarik.. Dan, kalimat kata yang terakhir kau ucapkan itu adalah tujuanku datang kesini. Yaitu membunuhmu'' dan sebuah besi tajam tiba-tiba keluar dari balik lengan jubah itu, Pein langsung saja mengacungkan senjatanya kepada Naruto.

''Jalan keberanian.. Aku datang!'' Naruto langsung saja maju dengan berbekal sebuah kunai yang sudah terpasang Fuin Hiraishin. Dia langsung saja melemparkan kunai itu yang bermaksud untuk melukai muka penuh akan tindikan itu menjadi berlubang lagi.

''!'' sebuah perlindungan tidak kasat mata, membuat kunai yang tadi Naruto lemparkan pada Pein menjadi terpental balik mengarah kepadanya. Naruto yang melihat itu semua dengan mata kepalanya sendiri harus dibuat bengong karenanya.

Ia berpikir, apa itu tadi? Aku tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya, semacam perlindungan tidak kasat mata melindunginya. Berarti jalan keberanian tidak akan aku ambil, percuma saja.. Jika aku mengambil jalan keamanan, percuma saja.

Naruto menanggung itu semuanya, dia masih tetap berlari maju mendekat kearah orang bermuka tindik itu, Naruto memukul namun dapat dipentalkannya dengan tatapan mata. Itu menyakitkan sekaligus membingungkan. Bagaimana dia melakukan itu semuanya? Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Naruto.

Dia melemparkan berbagai kunai, namun dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh perlindungan tidak kasat mata oleh Pein. Dia menyerang dengan taijutsu namun dapat ditangkis dengan mudah oleh sebuah dorongan yang mementalkan dirinya.

Berbagai carapun dilakukan Naruto agar bisa memukulnya walau hanya sakali. Tubuhnya sudah mulai lemas, ia mulai kehilangan banyak tenaganya akibat berbagai serangan dari Pein. Dia tidak menyangka.. Bahwa perbedaan kekuatannya sungguh teramat jauh.

**''Kage Bunshin no jutsu''** puluhan replika yang sama seperti dirinya, mendampingi dan mengelilingi Naruto. Di tengah-tengah itu semua, nafas Naruto sudah tidak beraturan lagi jadinya sebagian para bunshin menghilang. Tenaga dan Chakranya sudah terkuras hampir habis ketika melawan ketua tindikan itu.

***Pofft* *Pofft***

Tangan Naruto menjulur kedepan, dan para Bunshin datang demi membantu masternya. Sebuah bola putaran dengan menghasilkan bunyi seperti pesawat jet itu tercipta di tangan kanan Naruto ketika para Bunshin membantunya.

Rasengan, adalah nama jurusnya yang sekarang ini akan ia pakai untuk mencoba melukai ketua Akatsuki itu. Walaupun dia sudah tahu, bahwa serangan macam ini tidak akan melukainya. Tetapi dia sudah jauh sampai disini, resiko akan ia tanggung.

Naruto berlari melesat maju dengan membawa Rasengan sempurna yang ada di tangannya. Dengan kunai Hiraishinnya yang ia bawa di satu tangannya lagi, Naruto terlebih dahulu melempar kunai itu dan Pein menghindarinya kesamping, dan itu adalah sebuah kesempatan emas.

Naruto secepatnya berpindah yang meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Dia muncul kembali tepat disamping Kunainya dan disamping kirinya adalah Pein ketua tindikan itu. Pein yang melihat itu hanya diam saja, seakan itu bukanlah halangan baginya.

''Rasakan ini. **Rasengan**'' dan apakah yang terjadi, bukannya Rasengan itu mengenai tubuh ketua itu, justru Rasengan itu melukai dirinya ketika sebuah gelombang kejutan tak kasat mata memaksa tubuhnya agar terdorong menjauh.

Naruto terpental jauh dengan luka Rasengan miliknya yang bersarang di perutnya. Ini namanya senjata makan tuan.

''Kapan kau belajar dari sebuah rasa sakit. Kapan kau belajar dari rasa percuma dan sia-sia. Kau adalah orang bodoh yang datang pada tempat yang salah. Kau lemah, sungguh lemah'' Naruto mendengar itu semua, perkataan dari orang didepannya ini sungguh dapat menusuk tepat ke hatinya. Dia mencoba berdiri, namun lagi-lagi… Dia terpental karena serangan dari orang bermuka tindik itu.

''Rasakanlah rasa sakit itu, rasakanlah. Rasakanlah semua penderitaan desa ini ketika desamu dan desa-desa lainnya menyerang desaku. Rasakanlah rasanya terasingkan ketika desa ini tidak bisa meminta bantuan kepada desa lainnya. Rasakanlah itu semuanya!'' Naruto terengah-engah sambil memegang dadanya yang teramat amat sakit, untuk kedua kalinya dia mencoba berdiri lagi. Tetapi, untuk kedua kalinya juga.. Dia terlempar karena serangan yang sama.

''Keras kepala juga ternyata… Bodohnya dirimu, mencoba mengambil resiko yang berbahaya''

''Kau salah..! Kau salah tentang mengambil sebuah resiko'' untuk ketiga kalinya lagi, Naruto terlempar karena serangan yang sama lagi. Sekarang ini.. Dia pasrah, ia terlentang dan mengambang diatas air yang dingin. Matanya memerhatikan awan yang bergerak dengan tenang diatas sana.

Seulas senyuman tercipta di wajahnya yang sudah kotor. Pein terpengarah.

''Ada saatnya dalam sebuah keadaan berbahaya. Seorang Shinobi dipaksa membuat keputusan sebuah kunci, ambil kesempatan dan beresiko, atau bermain aman dan menanggung kekalahan. Aku lebih memilih beresiko ketimbang bermain aman dan menanggung kekalahan. Itu sangatlah memalukan!''

''Perkataan yang menarik untuk seorang ninja yang lemah… Beresiko, maka matilah! **Bansho Ten'in!**'' selepas perkataan itu, Pein mengadahkan tangannya kedepan dan secara paksa Pein menarik tubuh tidak berdaya milik Naruto, dan mencemkramnya erat. Dia membawa tubuh itu agar melayang.

Dia mencekik leher Naruto dengan kekuatannya. Naruto yang diperlakukan itu semua hanya bisa pasrah, dia.. Akan menemui kematiannya cepat atau lambat. Yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang adalah tersenyum.

''Sekarang.. Aku ingin tahu untuk apa kau datang kesini, Konoha!'' Tangan pein menyentuh kepala Naruto, Konan yang melihat itu dan mengerti apa yang akan Pein lakukan hanya bisa melihatnya dalam diam. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang hanya bisa diam saja.

''Keberanianmu datang kesini, aku acungkan jempol.. Tetapi, sayang sekali kau harus mati'' tersenyum, Naruto menatap awan yang entah kenapa disana terlihat membentuk wajah Naruko adiknya. Dia sangat menyesal karena ia tidak bisa pulang dengan selamat.

Dia akan merindukan rasa benci adiknya, dia tidak akan lagi menyelimuti adiknya ketika tidur dan lainnya. Dia akan merindukan semuanya, walaupun dia tahu.. Bahwa adiknya tidak akan pernah menganggapnya ada. Tetapi ia senang ketika hadiah itu sudah diberikannya kepada adik yang tersayangnya.

Maafkan kakakmu ini Ruko-chan, maafkan kakakmu ini yang sungguh bodoh, lemah dan lainnya. Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah, keluarga kita. Maafkan aku membuatmu di ejek oleh teman-temanmu, maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku Ruko.

'Gomenasai… Imouto'

**''Ningendo!''**

.OoOoOoO.

**Dengan Naruko..**

Namikaze Naruko, siapa yang tidak kenal terhadapnya. Dia adalah anak dari Hokage yang di puja-puja karena kecantikan dan keimutannya. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga hebat dalam sistem ninja maupun rumah tangga.

Bahkan sepertinya hingga tidak ada celah yang kosong untuk dirinya. Namun, celah kosong itu adalah rasa benci terhadap kakak kandung satu-satunya. Naruko membenci kakaknya karena telah membuat hatinya terlukai ketika teman-temannya mengejeknya dengan membawa nama kakaknya.

Dia tidak mau di ejek karena kakaknya lemah, hingga akhirnya dia membencinya sampai sekarang ini. Namun setelah pengakuan dan rahasia itu terungkap dari mulut ibunya sendiri yang bernama Kushina. Dia merasakan rasa bersalah yang teramat besar.

Dia tidak pernah menduga, dibalik semua luka yang dideritanya ketika pulang adalah luka yang tercipta tatkala penduduk desa menyiksanya. Dia tidak menduga bahwa kakaknya lemah jarang berlatih karena kakaknya selalu mengurus dirinya dengan kasih sayang.

Kakaknya lemah karena dirinya.

Kakaknya terasingkan karena dirinya.

Kakaknya dibenci juga karena dirinya.

Tersiksa, tersakiti, tercampakan, dan lainnya adalah makanan sehari-sehari kakaknya ketika bertemu dengan penduduk desa. Dia baru tahu itu semua, dan dia sangatlah menyesal, sungguh sangat menyesal sekali.

Anggota klan, bahkan membenci kakaknya. Mereka memandang kakaknya seperti kotoran yang harus dibuang. Mereka semua memandang kakaknya dengan penuh akan rasa kesinisan, kemarahan, dan Ketakutan. Mereka salah.. Mereka semuanya salah, dan dirinya juga salah.

Jika saja waktu bisa diputar.. Mungkin dia akan berusaha agar tidak membenci kakaknya. Apa daya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semua itu tidak akan bisa terulang lagi. Naruko menggeram kesal akan semua ini.

Kamarnya yang luas ini, menjadi tempat dirinya sekarang ini untuk merenungi segala kesalahannya terhadap kakaknya. Dia memukul dinding itu dengan berlinang air mata yang mengalir deras melewati pipinya.

''Aku menyesal..'' tenggorokannya tercekat, tatkala ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Naruko terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya. Dia meringkuk dalam diam dan menangis dalam diam. Dia menyesali ini semua.

''Aku menyesal.. Onii-chan.'' sampai akhirnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dia mengadahkan wajahnya mencoba melihat siapa yang memasuki kamarnya. Dan ternyata itu adalah ibunya yang datang membawa segelas air putih. Ibunya berjalan dan mendekat menuju dirinya.

''Minumlah terlebih dahulu, Ruko-chan. Ini akan menenangkanmu.'' Naruko mengambil gelas yang di sodorkan oleh ibunya dan meminumnya, setelah dirasanya cukup ia meletakkan gelas itu yang masih ada isinya di meja yang tepat berada disampingnya.

''Kamu menyesalinya sekarang.. Apakah kamu mau merubah sikapmu terhadap kakakmu nanti ketika pulang, hmm~'' Kushina mengelus pelan surai emas milik anak bungsunya. Sesekali ia menyisir rambut itu dengan jari-jarinya agar tidak menutupi wajah cantik dari anaknya ini.

''Hmm, aku menyesal Kaa-chan. Aku benar-benar menyesalinya''

''Kalau begitu rubahlah sikapmu itu terhadap kakakmu. Yang tadinya benci menjadi sayang''

''Ya.. Aku akan mencobanya, Kaa-chan'' Naruko mengusap air matanya, dia memandang ibunya dengan penuh akan senyuman dan kebahagiaan. Dia memeluk tubuh ibunya dengan erat seakan tidak memperbolehkan siapapun mengambilnya.

''Anak baik..'' Kushina membalas pelukan anaknya ini dengan penuh akan kasih sayang seorang ibu. Dia mengelus punggung Naruko mencoba untuk lebih menenangkannya agar pikiran dan hatinya tidak segelisah berlebihan.

''Terima kasih telah menghiburku dan menasehatiku, Kaa-chan. Terima kasih telah ada dalam hidupku dan mendampingiku disaat seperti ini. Terima kasih, terima kasih'' Kushina tersenyum mendengar semua itu.

''Ya.. Itulah tugas seorang Ibu. Menghibur anaknya ketika sedih, dan menasehati anaknya ketika berada dalam jalan yang salah. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu dan untuk Naruto. Karena aku adalah Ibumu begitu juga dengan Naruto. Aku akan selalu ada untuk kalian berdua''

Kedua orang yang berstatus anak dan ibu itu saling memeluk dengan erat. Kasih sayang yang muncul dalam diri mereka masing-masing tersalurkan kepada pelukan itu. Membawanya dalam kesenangan sekaligus kegembiraan. Menenangkan dan menyamankan, itulah arti dari sebuah pelukan.

''Baiklah.. Kaa-chan mau ke dapur dulu, mau memasak untuk makanan kalian'' Dan setelah itu Kushina melepaskan pelukan itu, sebelum meninggalkan anaknya ini Kushina mengecup singkat dahi Naruko dan setelah itu dia pergi untuk melakukan tugas ibu rumah tangga.

Naruko hanya dapat melihat kepergian ibunya itu dengan diam. Dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati kasurnya. Tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat lelah, memaksanya agar untuk beristirahat. Namun sebelum itu, ia mengambil gelas itu lagi untuk meminum isinya sampai habis.

***Ctarr***

Akan tetapi entah kenapa, pegangannya pada gelas itu tiba-tiba melemah dan membuat gelas itu terjatuh dan pecah di lantainya, isinya berhamburan dengan berbagai kaca yang sudah pecah. Naruko memandang tangannya yang entah kenapa bergetar dengan hebat.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, seolah-olah sedang melakukan perlombaan pacuan kuda. Dia jatuh terduduk, Naruko memandang kedepannya lebih tepatnya pecahan gelas itu dengan tatapan.. Gelisah.

Perasaan apa ini? Ini begitu menyakitkan.. itulah yang ada dalam benaknya. Dia meremas erat dada kirinya dimana jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Pandangannya terasa di kontrol oleh sesuatu.

Dia melihat sekitarnya, buram. Dan entah kenapa dia melihat kakak didepannya dengan tubuh yang penuh akan darah. Dia memandang itu kaget, dengan cepat Naruko menggelengkan kepala sekuat tenaga. Dan mencoba melihat kedepannya lagi.

Dia berpikir.. Ada apa ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. Onii-chan. Apakah kamu baik-baik saja disana. Aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh mengenaimu, kuharap kamu tidak apa-apa Onii-chan. Aku akan selalu menunggumu, jangan sampai mati atau terluka Onii-chan.

Perasaan itu.. Membuat Naruko tersiksa. Dia masih saja meremas erat dada kirinya, pacuan jantungnya kian menggila, dia tidak tahu akan ini semua. Dia merasa.. Dia merasakan ada yang aneh, dia merasa tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan kakaknya lagi.

Tidak mungkin, apa yang terjadi! Kenapa perasaan ini.. Kenapa perasaan ini begitu gelisah sekali, Kenapa! Jeritnya dalam hati. Setelah Naruko menepis pikiran negatif tentang kakaknya, perasaannya mulai membaik. Setelah itu dia bermaksud untuk istirahat agar menenangkan hatinya dan pikirannya.

Dia naik keatas ranjangnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri, lalu dia tertidur dengan nyenyak. Entah obat apa yang dipakainya bisa tidur dengan begitu cepatnya, mungkin tubuhnya terlalu letih dan lelah itu kenapa dia bisa tidur dengan cepatnya.

Dan asal kamu tahu, Naruko..

Terkadang perasaanmu yang tadi kau rasakan, bisa saja terjadi.

Kakakmu bisa saja mati seperti apa yang kau rasakan tadi.

Dan perasaan apa yang muncul ketika kau mendengar kakakmu mati?

Senang? Atau merasa sedih?

Gembira? Atau merasa sakit?

Itu pasti akan terjawab.. Ketika kau mendengar berita tentang itu.

Jangan merasa sedih, ataupun sakit, bukannya kau membencinya?

Kau membencinya bukan?

Bukannya kau meminta itu semua, kakakmu tidak ada di hidupmu.

Bukankah ini sudah terkabul? Perkataanmu yang mengatakan tidak ingin mempunyai kakak seperti itu? Bukankah sudah terkabul.

Jangan salahkan pikiranmu sendiri, ketika dirimu merasa sedih.

Jangan salahkan hatimu sendiri, ketika dirimu merasa sakit.

Karena itu semua..

Adalah salahmu, dirimu sendirilah ang bersalah akan semua itu!

''TIDAK!'' Naruko berteriak, keringat dingin membanjiri dahinya. Dia mendengar bisikan itu, dia mendengarnya. Itu tidak mungkin, TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Naruko menjerit dalam hatinya, nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Dia.. Dia tidak mau kakaknya mati. Dan apa maksudnya dari bisikan itu, itu sangatlah mengganggunya. Tetapi apakah benar? Apakah perasaan yang tadi sempat ia rasakan itu benar?

Jika itu benar.. Maka ia akan merasa tersakiti dan sedih. Dia tidak mau dan tidak ingin mau kakaknya mati, sebelum dirinya meminta maaf dan memperbaiki semuanya. Dia tidak mau peristiwa itu terjadi.. Dia tidak mau kakaknya mati, dia tidak mau.

'Gomenasai.. Onii-chan, pulanglah dengan selamat. Aku akan selalu menunggu dan menantikanmu pulang'

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N : **Bagaimanakah menurut kalian? Apakah jelek, apakah masih ada yang salah. Apakah EYDnya sudah benar. Biarkanlah kalian yang menilai semua itu. Kuro hanya menghibur kalian semua dengan cerita ini, dan berikanlah komentar kalian tentang cerita ini, bagaimanapun juga Review adalah bahan bakar agar sang Author semakin giat lagi untuk menulis dan menulis.

Dan bagi yang tidak mau me Review, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula itu bukan urusanku, terserah hati kalian saja. Malas me Review, malaskan saja. Suka me Review, sukain saja. Gampang bukan.

Soal balasan Review, aku akan membalasnya yang menurutku untuk semua.

**Q : Next/ Lanjutkan/ lanjut/ Ficnya keren senpai.**

**A : Oke ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih sudah me Review dan pujiannya, dan tolong jangan panggil aku senpai, kesannya gimana gitu panggil saja Kuro. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Rocky 12 tidak seangkatan sama Naruto?**

**A : Ya, Rocky 12 tidak seangkatan sama Naruto, yang seangkatan adalah Naruko. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Godlike Naruto?**

**A : Wrong.. ini bukanlah Godlike. Disini Naruto masih terbilang lemah. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Sebenarnya setiap klan ninja itu bukan harus memiliki tekhnik tersendiri dari klannya tapi harus memiliki anggota dan pemimpin yang termasuk S-rank shinobi?  
maaf jika menyinggung, saya hanya memberi tahu yang saya tahu  
sekali lagi maaf.**

**A : Oke aku menghargai sedikit dari arti klan yang anda tahu. Sebenarnya bukan seperti itu, jika sebuah Klan di pimpin oleh rank-S itu memang sudah keputusan. Yang benar itu harus memiliki kemampuan khusus tersendiri, seperti Fuuma dengan keahlian membuat Shuriken raksasa, Nara dengan bayangannya, Akimichi dengan pengobatannya dan jurus pembesar badan, dan juga Inuzuka dengan kemampuan anjingnya, dan lainnya. Jika tidak kemampuan khusus, itu namanya bukan Klan melainkan sebuah organisasi seperti Akatsuki. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Ide bagus, Naruto di buat kuat tapi bertahap/ Naruto yang berkembang dari awal, updatenya dicepetin.**

**A : Oke terima kasih, memang itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku, membuat Naruto berkembang secara bertahap. Dan soal Update cepat, kayaknya tidak bisa ya. Aku terkadang update cepat karena tidak ada halangan. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Benarkah anda membuat komik sendiri? Pintar menggambar dong, kalo udah dipublish massal beli deh kan jarang tuh komik asli Indonesia.**

**A : Errr,.. Iya aku buat komik sendiri, dan masih dalam masa pembuatan. Jadi Publish massalnya entah kapan :). Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Wah gimana nih sama Naruto apa bakal selamat atau tidak, tpi klo tidak kasihan Naruko kan menunggu kepulangan Naruto.**

**A : Anda bisa melihatnya diatas, tinggal menunggu chapter depan apakah Naruto selamat atau justru mati *kejam*. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Ga bagus? Ga bagus dimananya? Bahasa nya? Alurnya? Siapa bilang!**

**Fic keren kek gini dibilang gabagus.**

**A : Terima kasih atas pujian anda, tetapi itu menurutmu tidak menurut yang lainnya. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : NaruKonan?**

**A : Lihat saja kedepannya. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Fic ini sangat keren dan luar biasa..  
Saya suka banget sama Naruto di Fic ini. Karena dia menjadi kuat secara bertahap..  
Dan Fic ini sepertinya tidak akan tertinggal, karena banyak kok readers yg suka Fic kaya gini, apalagi kalau ada genre family-nya.  
Dan feel family-nya sangat berasa, pokoknya keren deh.  
Di lanjut terus dan salam kenal!**

**A : Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Dan terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Wah gaya penulisan kaya gini kayaknya lagi trend yah di ffn indo hehe.**

**A : Waduh, Kuro sudah lama pakai gaya tulisan semacam ini. Jadi Kuro tidak mengikuti tren di Ffn Indonesia. Karena Kuro mau jadi diri sendiri tidak mau jadi orang lain. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Naruto ada pair tidak?**

**A : Lihat kedepannya saja, mungkin ada pair bisa saja tidak. Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan untuk me Review fic ini. Kalau sempat Review lagi dipersilahkan. Ingat Kuro akan menerima segala Review dari kalian semua, aku menghargainya kok. Dan pastinya aku melihat Review kalian semua.

Dan bagi yang bertanya kapan kelanjutan fic Naruto : The Power Of Yami Rinnegan. Itu tidak bisa Kuro katakan Karena Kuro sedang dilanda sibuknya seorang Komikus. Jika Kuro sedang ada waktu luang seperti sekarang ini Kuro akan secepatnya untuk menulis, dan jangan berharap agar update cepat ya..

**Semoga hari-hari kalian semua menyenangkan.**

**Dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.**

**X**

**X**

**Kuro Senju-Uchiha out..**

**Review? **

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuro kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah cerita yang entah bagus atau tidak bagi kalian semuanya. Jadi.. Kuro mulai saja ceritanya dengan awalan..**

**Disclaimer : not own anything**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, OOC, Tipo bertebaran, kemungkinan hanya itu saja..**

* * *

Standar disclaimer applied

**Naruto : Anything for you**

A Kuro Senju-Uchiha's creation

* * *

**Chapter 3 :**

**Bangkitnya Elemen kegelapan.**

**.**

**Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk memulai hidup baru lagi yang akan menyenangkan?**

**Buat apa untuk hidup jika semua orang disekitarmu membencimu?**

**Ada gerangan apa yang dapat membuatmu bertahan atas semua itu?**

**Jika aku menguasai dirimu sejak awal, mungkin sudah aku musnahkan desa busuk itu beserta dengan isinya!**

**Satu kata untukmu… Bodoh.**

**~Yami Naruto~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kantor Hokage..**

Minato, kini telah duduk manis di tempat duduknya. Dia terlihat menerawang ke atap ruangannya. Apakah semua ini.. Adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk aku pilih, Naruto.. Kenapa aku bisa bodoh membiarkan anakku yang tersayang bisa pergi sendirian mengintai Akatsuki.

Tetapi.. Apa boleh buat dia sekarang ini telah besar. Biarkanlah dia berusaha sendiri, itu akan meningkatkan kemandiriannya. Aku harus secepatnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dan pulang kerumah dengan nyaman.

Itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Hokage ini. Minato merasa, bahwa Naruto telah cukup kuat untuk menjalani misi ini. Dia tidak bisa terus-menerus mengurusi Naruto, anaknya ini yang sekarang ini sudah besar.

Tetapi demi keselamatan anaknya, mau tidak mau Minato menyuruh 3 ANBU untuk melindungi dan mengawasi Naruto dari jauh. Dia tidak mau anaknya kenapa-kenapa disana, apalagi ini adalah misi dengan kelas S, yang biasa dilakukan oleh beberapa ANBU.

Sebenarnya Minato sudah curiga dari awal ketika tetua desa meminta misi ini untuk dilakukan Naruto sendirian. Dia menaruh dugaan bahwa tetua desa memberikan misi tersebut pada Naruto agar Naruto terluka diluar sana.

Jujur saja, Minato ingin sekali menghajar wajah keriput mereka semua. Tapi apa boleh buat, keputusan mereka sudah merupakan mutlak bagi Hokage sepertinya. Mungkin jika saja mereka sudah berbuat keputusan yang dapat membuat kemarahan dirinya lepas.

Maka ia tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk me Rasengan wajah keriput mereka agar bertambah keriput. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya tertawa kecil. Mungkin jika ada kompetisi mengejek tetua desa, maka dia akan memenangkannya.

**Deg..!**

Ada apa ini?! Secara mendadak, perasaan tidak enak menghantam keras ke jantung sekaligus ke hatinya Minato. Dia menggenggam erat dada kirinya yang entah kenapa merasakan rasa sakit dan.. Gelisah. Matanya membulat tatkala ia melihat dan merasakan tangannya pucat dingin dan bergetar dengan hebat.

Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?! Pikirannya meneriaki bingung, Minato tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan anak sulungnya? Naruto? Apakah Naruto baik-baik saja disana.

Apakah dirinya salah telah membuat Naruto menjalani misi tersebut sendirian? Apakah dari awal dirinya telah salah besar?

***BRAKK***

Minato mengalihkan penglihatannya kedepan, dimana ia mendengar gebrakan pintu dibuka secara paksa, dan dia melihat istrinya atau lebih tepatnya Kushina berdiri di ambang pintu dengan keringat yang mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

''Ada apa Kushina?'' Kushina berlari maju mendekat kearah dimana Minato sedang duduk manis di tempatnya. Dengan tidak sabaran dia menarik kerah suaminya dengan kasar.

''Minato..! Apa kamu merasakan perasaan tidak mengenakan itu?'' dan saat itu juga.. Minato telah membulatkan matanya. Apakah jangan-jangan Kushina juga merasakannya, merasakan perasaan itu sama seperti yang ia rasakan tadi.

''Apa kamu.. Juga merasakannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diluar sana''

''Naruto..?! Minato, apakah Naruto menjalankan misinya sendirian!'' Kushina meneriaki suaminya tepat diwajahnya. Dengan pelan Minato menggenggam tangan putih milik Kushina yang berada dalam kerahnya.

Dia membawa tangan itu turun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Minato memandang Kushina dengan lembut, Dia mengecup pelan tangan itu.

''Tenang saja, aku sudah mengirim 3 ANBU untuk mengawasi dan melindungi Naruto dari balik bayangan. Sayangnya aku juga merasakan perasaan itu, kuharap Naruto tidak terjadi apa-apa di luar sana.'' Kushina terdiam, bahkan Minato pun merasakan perasaan tidak enak itu juga. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang dilanda Naruto sekarang.

Insting seorang ibu bukanlah selalu tepat? Tetapi berkat ucapan Minato itu sekarang ini Kushina merasa lebih baik, ya dia rasa Naruto akan baik-baik saja diluar sana. Yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang untuk menghilangkan rasa gelisah ini adalah.. Dengan pulang kerumah dan memasak masakan yang tadinya sempat tertunda.

OoOoOoO.

''**Ningendo!''**

Dengan itu, Pein mendapatkan berbagai ingatan yang menyeruak masuk kepikirannya. Dia menutup matanya demi mendapatkan berbagai informasi yang akan didapatnya.

Matanya membulat tatkala Pein melihat dan merasakan penderitaan yang Naruto hadapi semasa hidupnya, dia melihat dalam ingatan Naruto semuanya. Mulai dari cacian dan siksaan penduduk di desanya. Sampai yang tersakit dalam hidupnya, dia dibenci oleh adiknya sendiri.

Pein terdiam.. Dia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa anak ini telah menderita sedemikian mungkin. Dia melihat kewajah kotor milik Naruto, matanya sudah kosong. Manik biru matanya sekarang ini telah redup.

Fakta dan takdir telah memukulnya. bahwa Naruto telah mati oleh jurus yang tadi digunakannya. Jiwa dari Naruto sekarang ini ada dalam genggaman tangannya, dan tubuh Naruto terjatuh dan mengambang dalam lautan air yang menemaninya.

Anak ini… Sungguhlah terlalu naif, mungkin itulah yang ada dalam pikiran sang ketua tindikan ini ketika dia melihat semua ingatan dan kenangan dari Naruto. Dan saat itu juga dia mendapatkan sebuah cara agar tubuh tidak bernyawa ini dapat berguna.

''Konan, bawa tubuh ini''

''Untuk apa? Apakah jangan-jangan kau akan menjadikannya..''

''Ya.. Kau betul, aku akan menjadikannya tubuh dari Rikkudou milikku.'' Dan saat itu juga Konan membulatkan matanya seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang tadi Pein katakan. Konan memandang Pein dengan raut kebingungannya.

Sedangkan Pein memandang Konan dengan datar. Konan berpikir, untuk apa dia menggunakan tubuh ini menjadi wadah untuk kekuatan Rikkudounya, bukankah ada banyak tubuh yang berguna di tempat rahasia penyimpanannya.

''Jangan banyak bertanya tentang sesuatu yang bersifat kepibadianku. Aku melihat sesuatu dari tubuh anak ini, aku memiliki sebuah rencana. Dimana semuanya akan terlaksanakan sedemikian sempurna. Tubuh ini, akan berguna untuk itu. Jadi bawalah saja'' mau tidak mau Konan harus menuruti temannya ini, dia berjalan dan mengambil tubuh tidak bernyawa milik Naruto itu dan meletakkannya dalam ratusan kertas kosong yang membungkusnya.

Pein yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdiam diri. Dia mengadahkan wajahnya keatas dimana ia dapat melihat dan merasakan tetesan air hujan dan awan hitam kelabu diatas sana. Kemudian dia menghilang meninggalkan Konan yang masih sibuk membuat kertas agar dijadikan sayap baginya untuk terbang.

Dan sampai akhirnya… Lautan itu menjadi saksi, dimana Konan secara tidak sengaja mengelus pelan wajah dingin itu dengan lembut. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya, wajah ini dan rambut ini mengingatkannya akan teman seperjuangnya yang amat dia cintai.

Teman seperjuangannya yang mati oleh karena dirinya. Mati karena dirinya lemah dan bisa tertangkap oleh musuh, sungguh dia menyesalinya.

'Kau mengingatkanku akan… Yahiko' dan setelah berdebat dengan ingatan dan hatinya Konan terbang pergi bersama dengan bungkusan tubuh Naruto, yang sekarang ini telah kosong oleh yang namanya nyawa dan jiwa.

.OoOoOoO.

Dimana aku? Apakah aku.. Sudah mati? Kalimat kata itulah yang pertama kali meluncur deras dari pemikirannya ketika dirinya melihat kesekitarnya hanya sebuah lautan sinar putih yang menghalangi pandangan matanya.

Dia berjalan sesuai kehendak hatinya. Matanya tidak henti-hentinya melihat kesekitarnya.. Yang sekarang ini berganti menjadi aneh. Tempat yang tadinya di dominasi oleh warna putih sekarang ini telah berubah menjadi tempat dimana kubus-kubus hitam besar maupun yang kecil bertebaran melayang disana-sini.

**Naruto..**

Siapa itu? hatinya berdesir takut tatkala ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya dengan nada terkesan berdesis. Dan secara tiba-tiba Kubus-kubus besar itu pelan-pelan mempersatukan diri membuat sebuah bangunan yang berpondasi dan terbuat dari Kubus yang menyatu itu.

Dia memandang kedepannya lebih tepatnya bangunan yang terbuat dari kubus itu dengan takjub. Dia tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnnya. Naruto melangkah mendekat dengan hati-hati.

**Masuklah..**

Dan suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar di indra pendengarannya, Jujur saja Naruto merasa heran dan bingung akan semua ini, dimana dia dan apakah dia sudah mati? Tidak ada cara lain untuk mengikuti suara itu agar dirinya dapat mengetahui dimana dirinya sekarang ini.

Naruto melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati, siapa tahu ada jebakan didalamnya. Dan Naruto akhirnya memasuki tempat itu namun secara tiba-tiba juga pandangannya berputar seratus depalan puluh derajat, tempat yang tadinya gelap sekarang ini telah tergantikan oleh indahnya dan luasnya padang rumput yang sekarang ini dipijaknya.

**Selamat datang di dunia kebodohanmu..**

Hey hey? Apa maksudnya itu, oke dirinya bodoh tetapi tidak begitu juga kali nyebutnya! Kalimat Kata itulah yang sangat ingin ia keluarkan ketika mendengar ejekan itu secara lantang. Namun apa daya dia tidak mau macam-macam sama yang namanya dunia asing.

''Bagaimana kea—''

''WUAAA! Jangan makan aku! Aku kurus,! aku kurus makanlah Chouji saja!'' Naruto berteriak kaget ketika sesuatu yang secara tiba-tiba menyentuh pundaknya, setelah meredam rasa kaget dan takutnya dia melihat siapa yang tadi menyentuhnya. Dan saat dia memandang kedepannya.

Naruto melihat seorang perempuan berbalut kimono merah menatap dirinya dengan lembut. Sejenak Naruto terpana akan wajah yang dipunyai perempuan didepannya ini, wajah putih dengan rambut merah yang dimilikinya membuatnya seperti dewi surga.

Sungguh dia sangat cantik. Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, warna merah menghiasi pipi Naruto.

''Terima kasih atas pujianmu'' apa? Dia berkata apa tadi? Berterima kasih, berterima kasih untuk apa? Hatinya mempertanyakan itu dengan bingung. Dan Naruto bersumpah, dia melihat perempuan didepannya tersenyum dan tertawa ringan kepadanya.

Wajah itu.. Ketika tersenyum menjadikannya sungguh terlalu cantik.

''Aku bisa membaca pikiran ataupun hatimu disini.. Jadi yang tadi kamu katakan di hatimu akan dapat aku dengar dengan jelas'' oh bullshit! Jadi ketika tadi dirinya mengatakan di hatinya tentang perempuan ini sangat cantik terdengar olehnya. Rasanya saat ini Naruto ingin terjun kejurang sambil berteriak.

AKU MALU…!

''Hi hi hi, tidak usah malu. Ada yang ingin kamu katakan dari sekarang?''

''Umm, kalau begitu.. Apakah aku sudah mati? Dan dimana ini?'' Itulah yang pertama kali meluncur dari mulutnya ketika perempuan ini mengatakan seperti itu, mungkin kebingungan akan ini semua dapat terjawab oleh perempuan ini.

''Soal kamu sudah mati.. Ya, kamu sudah mati'' mendadak tubuh Naruto menjadi lesu seakan tidak mempunyai tulang belakang dan tenaga ketika mendengar ucapan itu dari perempuan didepannya ini.

''Tetapi.. Kamu belum mati sepenuhnya, secerah harapan untukmu hidup dapat terpenuhi dari sekarang'' seketika Naruto langsung bangkit dari masa kelesuannya ketika mendengar ucapan meyakinkan yang terlontar dari perempuan ini.

''Tempat ini, adalah tempat dimana aku tinggal mendekam di tubuhmu. Aku menamakan tempat ini Hikari no Kuni, sama seperti pemandangan disini yang sungguh indah.''

''Hikari no Kuni? Kau.. Kau selama ini mendekam di tubuhku!'' Teriak Naruto tidak percaya bahwa perempuan didepannya ini telah mendekam di tubuhnya. Sedangkan sang perempuan tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum.

''Ya sudah lama sekali, umm kira-kira aku mendekam di tubuhmu sekitar 1 tahun lebih 4 bulan dari sekarang'' Naruto Sweatdrop mendengar penuturan itu, teliti sekali dia menghitung sudah berapa lama dia mendekam di tubuhnya.

''Hah~ Jujur saja aku merasa aneh akan ini semuanya.. Kau bilang aku sudah mati bukan?''

''Yap!''

''Dan kau juga bilang bahwa aku belum mati sepenuhnya dan bisa hidup kembali bukan?''

''Yap! Betul sekali, kamu bisa hidup kembali''

''Caranya?'' perempuan didepannya ini terlihat sedang mengelus-elus dagunya, Naruto Sweatdrop, kenapa dia seperti detektif saja, Asal dia tau bahwa Naruto sekarang ini telah menahan muntahnya ketika melihat itu.

''Mau tau caranya?'' Naruto mengangguk.

''Wani piroo?'' ia jatuh kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya, mungkin jika saja dia bukan perempuan sudah dari tadi Naruto menghajarnya. Sungguh sudah berapa kalinya Naruto dibuat Sweatdrop oleh dia, sungguh ter-la-lu.

''Hey hey, bisakah kau tidak bercanda pada saat-saat seperti ini!''

''Ha ha ha, baiklah baiklah.'' Naruto kembali berdiri, dia memandang perempuan didepannya dengan serius, Sedangkan perempuan tersebut malah tersenyum-senyum cekikikan seperti halnya kuntilanak.

''Ada yang lucu?'' merasa bingung akan tingkah laku perempuan didepannya yang tertawa cekikikan itu, Naruto akhirnya bertanya kepadanya.

''Tidak, hanya saja wajahmu ketika serius sangatlah lucu, hi hi hi hi'' rasanya ingin sekali Naruto menguliti hidup-hidup perempuan ini. Kapan mulai seriusnya coba, dia disini sudah hampir mati akibat rasa heran dan bingung yang tinggi.

''Lupakan, aku ingin tau.. Siapa namamu?'' perkataan itu sukses membuat perempuan yang sedang tertawa cekikikan itu berhenti, dia memandang Naruto dengan serius dan insten, dan sekaranglah justru Naruto yang takut.

''Namaku adalah, Tamamo. Salam kenal!'' dan pandangan yang tadinya serius dan intens itu melunak menjadi senyuman yang menghangatkan. Tamamo, ternyata adalah nama dari perempuan didepannya ini.

''Tamamo.. Nama yang cantik''

''Terima kasih'' Tamamo tersipu malu. Naruto yang melihat itu kini tengah berusaha menahan darah yang entah kenapa ingin memberontak keluar melalui hidungnya. Sungguh dia sangatlah manis!

''Terima kasih, atas pujianmu. Lagi''

''Untuk apa? Pujian ap—'' apakah ada pedang atau benda tajam disini, rasanya Naruto ingin memotong lehernya, kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau Tamamo bisa mendengar apa kata hati dan pikirannya.

Tamamo yang mendengar pemikiran dari Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Entah sudah berapa kali dia tertawa kecil seperti ini didepan pemuda ini, pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

Dia berpikir, sudah lama sekali dia tidak tertawa seperti ini. Apakah takdir telah membawa Naruto sebagai pelindung dan pelepas rasa bahagianya? Ataukah lainnya. Dan juga, Tamamo merasa nyaman tatkala dia berdekatan dengan pemuda ini.

''Naruto, apakah kamu ingin tau rahasia yang ada dalam dirimu'' Naruto memandang Tamamo dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat satu.

''Apa itu?'' Tamamo berjalan mendekat kearah dimana Naruto berdiri, dia menyentuh tangan Naruto dengan tangannya, lalu dia genggam tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa terheran-heran.

''Apa yang akan kau lakukan?'' dan secara tiba-tiba tangan kanan Naruto bersinar terang. Hingga akhirnya sinar itu membuat Naruto sulit untuk melihat. Dia menutup matanya demi melindungi retinanya yang rentan terhadap cahaya tinggi.

''Tama—!'' apapun yang akan keluar dari mulutnya kini terhentikan karena dirinya sekarang ini bukan berada didalam tempat yang tadi Naruto pijak. Ia melihat keselilingnya, jutaan partikel kecil berupa atom bertebaran dimana-mana.

Satu kata untuk tempat ini yang dapat Naruto jabarkan adalah, aneh.

''Selamat datang… Di dunia kegelapanmu'' Naruto memutar lehernya kesamping, dimana asal suara itu berasal. Dan saat ia melihat siapa dibalik suara itu rasa kaget tidak dapat dibendung lagi olehnya. Di depannya sekarang ini telah berdiri sesosok orang yang sangat mirip seperti dirinya.

''K-kau.. Kenapa kau sangat mirip denganku! Siapa kau!'' sosok itu tersenyum menyeringai, memperlihatkan beberapa gigi runcing yang tumbuh alami disana.

''Aku? Panggil saja aku.. Yami..'' sosok itu memberi jeda pada ucapannya membuat Naruto semakin terheran-heran.

''..Naruto, kegelapan darimu.'' matanya membulat tatkala ternyata sosok didepannya ini adalah kegelapannya. Dia tidak menduga akan bertemu kegelapannya disaat seperti ini. Sosok itu yang diyakini sebagai Yami Naruto tersenyum menyeringai.

''Kau..! Kenapa harus ada kau didalam tubuhku!''

''Kenapa? Karena aku tercipta atas kehendak jahatmu dan hati jahatmu, itu kenapa aku bisa berada dalam tubuhmu. Aku terbentuk dari jutaan dan milyaran kegelapan dalam hatimu ketika para manusia bodoh itu memaki-makimu.'' Naruto menuding kegelapannya dengan ekpresi wajah marah.

''Jangan bercanda! Persetan dengan mereka, aku telah membuang jauh-jauh niat jahat itu!''

''Membuang? Ha ha ha.. Kau telah membuang jauh-jauh niat jahatmu itu tetapi aku telah mengambil niat jahatmu itu. Rasa benci dan dendam yang kuat ada dalam diriku, satu cara agar aku bisa menuntaskan dendamku adalah… Dengan mengalahkanmu dan mengambil alih kesadaranmu secara penuh.'' Yami menyeringai lebar.

''Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!''

''Oh benarkah? Asal kau tahu aku lebih kuat darimu, karena kegelapan selalu memelukku dan akan selalu mendukungku'' Naruto membuat segel tangan demi melakukan sebuah jurus yang akan dia gunakan untuk melawan kegelapannya ini.

''**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!''**

Puluhan replika dirinya muncul didepannya demi membantu melawan kegelapannya itu. Naruto berpikir, kenapa Tamamo mempertemukannya dengan kegelapannya, dasar perempuan itu telah mengambil keputusan seenaknya.

Bahkan ketika dirinya tidak tau menahu tentang ini. Yang dapat aku lakukan sekarang adalah dengan melawan dan mengalahkan kegelapanku. Dengan begitu mungkin akan membantuku untuk kembali ke dunia nyataku.

Selesai berkutat dengan pikirannya, Naruto langsung saja membuat Rasengan dengan bantuan satu Bunshin yang sekarang ini tepat berada disampingnya. Sebuah bola Chakra yang berputar sesuai jarum jam itu tercipta di tangan kanan Naruto.

Suara nyaring seperti halnya jet terdengar ketika bola Chakra itu berputar secara sempurna di tangan kanan Naruto. Yami Naruto hanya memandang itu dengan bosan, menurutnya jurus itu bukanlah sebuah masalah besar baginya.

''Ada jurus lain, selain Rasengan? Ayolah aku malas melihatnya setiap hari ketika kau memakai itu untuk melukai musuhmu. Jurus itu tidak akan mempan kepadaku'' Yami Naruto memandang ke tuan aslinya dengan pandangan sinis. Naruto menggeram marah merasa bahwa Rasengan miliknya di lecehkan.

''Ohh, aku punya jurus lain. Jangan kira aku tidak mempunyai jurus lain ya.. Ini dia'' Naruto merogoh saku ninjanya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang sempat terbebas dari tugas.

''Mana ya? Wuaaa! Kunai Hiraishinku tidak ada! Dimana, dimana. Dimana~ dimana kemana~ Ku harus mencari kunai Hiraishinku dimana~ Kekasih jurus tercinta~ Tak tau rimbanya lama tak datang ke kantong~ Woy kenapa aku menyanyi!'' oke abaikan tadi ketika Naruto menyanyikan lagu tentang plesetan lagu alamat palsu itu. Yami Naruto terlihat sedang Sweatdrop tingkat akut yang sekarang ini hampir mencapai stadium 5 (?).

''Kenapa kau bernyanyi tidak jelas seperti itu?''

''Lupakan tentang tadi, tidak masalah jika tidak adanya kunai Hiraishin, lagipula aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam waktu 1 menit, camkan itu!''

**1 menit 02 detik kemudian..**

''Oke aku menyerah.. kau boleh mengambil kesadaranku secara penuh'' ternyata oh ternyata, Janji Naruto yang akan mengalahkan kegelapannya dalam kurun waktu 1 menit tidak dapat Naruto tepati, karena dirinya sekarang ini telah kalah akibat jurus Oirokenya Yami Naruto yang sungguh menggoda iman sekali.

Naruto sekarang ini telah terkapar tidak berdaya diatas tanah dengan ditemani darah yang mengucur banyak dari hidungnya.

''Dasar, sudah kubilang bahwa aku itu sangatlah kuat!'' Yami Naruto berkata dengan membanggakan diri sambil meninju dadanya, merasa dirinya berada diatas angin.

''Iya kuat akan jurus Oirokemu yang menggunakan gambaran adikku sedang telanjang, dasar mesum''

''Hey hey, kau juga mesum kan? Jangan salahkan kegelapanmu jika melebihi kemesumanmu bodoh!''

''Oke, aku tarik kembali kata-kataku tadi yang mengatakan bahwa aku menyerah. Dalam hidupku menyerah tidak akan ada artinya!'' Naruto langsung berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Yami Naruto hanya memandang sinis kepadanya.

''Original yang sungguh bodoh, tak lantas kenapa kau bisa begitu lemahnya, akan ku tunjukan kekuatan dari seorang Yami Naruto, yang tidak ada DUANYA!'' Yami Naruto berteriak, dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar hingga sesuatu dari dalam mulutnya keluar dan bergerak menuju keatas sana.

Aura hitam mulai menyelimuti tubuh Yami, matanya yang merah kini telah menyala terang. Seulas senyum menyeringai terpatri di wajah seorang Yami itu. Naruto, hanya memandang kegelapan dirinya dengan takjub.

''Wow, bagaimana kau lakukan itu? Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh dulu, kita bicarakan saja ini dengan damai saja oke!''

''Mengubah topik? Dasar pengecut ayo bertarung!'' keringat dingin sekarang ini telah menghantui Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka kegelapannya memiliki daya kekuatan sebesar itu. Satu-satu caranya adalah…

''Hey, Yami aku punya kabar gembira untuk kita!'' Naruto berbicara dengan mata yang berkilauan, Yami mengangkat satu alisnya pertanda bingung.

''Apa itu?''

''Sekarang! Kulit manggis ada ekstraknya!'' Yami Sweatdrop sekaligus Jawdrop. Naruto juga berusaha agar menahan Sweatdropnya sendiri, entah kenapa kalimat bodoh itu yang keluar dari mulutnya

''Naruto..''

''Apa?''

''Kamu siapa?''

''Kamu seperti jeli~'' Sweatdrop massal.

''Naruto, bisa tidak jangan bercanda sedikit saja!'' Yami Naruto memandang kembarannya dengan marah, entah kenapa dia mempunyai seorang tuan asli yang begitu tidak jelasnya.

''Kau ingin aku serius, maka aku akan serius!'' pandangan Naruto menajam dan menusuk tepat kearah mata merah milik Yami. Yami memandang Naruto yang sekarang ini telah serius dengan senyuman seperti biasanya, yaitu Seringai.

''Maju!''

''Maju!''

.OoOoOoO.

**Bersama ANBU yang dikirim Minato..**

Terlihat 3 sosok orang yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon maupun semak-semak untuk tempat persembunyiannya. Ya mereka bertiga adalah ANBU yang dikirim Minato untuk mengawasi dan melindungi Naruto jika Naruto berada dalam bahaya.

Namun sepertinya, ucapan dari Minato tidak pernah di gubris oleh ketiga ANBU ini. Itu terbukti ketika mereka lebih memilih bersembunyi daripada keluar dan menolong Naruto. Sosok dengan topeng babi yang bersembunyi di balik pohon mulai membuat beberapa isyarat dari tangannya.

Dan seketika ketiga ANBU tersebut berkumpul saling mengelilingi.

''Taichou, Naruto telah dibunuh oleh orang itu yang mengaku sebagai ketua Akatsuki'' sosok dengan topeng kucing kini mulai mengeluarkan suaranya ketika dirinya melihat dan menyaksikan Naruto dibunuh dengan mudahnya.

''Apakah kita sebaiknya membantu—''

''Diamlah Neko, bukankah ini bagus, sekarang monster sudah tidak ada lagi didesa kita'' sosok bertopeng babi yang ternyata adalah pemimpin mereka kini telah mengeluarkan suaranya, menjawab ucapan dari salah satu rekan ANBU yang memiliki code name Neko.

''Ya, ini adalah berita bagus untuk kita sekaligus bagi orang yang membencinya. Sekarang anak monster itu telah tiada''

''Tetapi apa—'' lagi, perkataan yang akan ANBU Neko katakan harus terpotong oleh ucapan dari pemimpin grub ini.

''Sudahlah, tidak perlu dicemaskan.. Kita sampaikan saja pada Hokage-sama bahwa Naruto telah mati dibunuh oleh Akatsuki, itu mudah bukan?''

''Apa nanti Hokage-sama tidak marah sama kita karena melalaikan tugas kita untuk menjaga dan melindungi Naruto ketika dalam bahaya?'' ANBU dengan topeng elang kini menatap Neko dengan datar yang tidak mungkin diketahui oleh siapapun karena mukanya tertutup topeng.

''Jika seperti itu, kita katakan saja bahwa salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki yang kami temui adalah ketuanya, dan kita gagal dan kalah melawan maupun melindungi Naruto. Gampang bukan, kita harus membuat beberapa luka palsu untuk menutupi kebohongan ini''

''Jangan khawatir, aku akan membuat luka yang sesungguhnya dari pada yang palsu'' seketika ketiga ANBU tersebut langsung memasang posisi siapnya. Mereka bertiga mencari-cari dimana sosok yang menghasilkan suara Tersebut.

Terjawab, sosok itu ada tepat dibelakang mereka.

''Aku disini, **Shinra Tensei!**'' dan ketiga ANBU itu terpental demikian jauhnya hingga mengakibatkan beberapa pohon tumbang akibat terbentur tubuh mereka sendiri. Pein adalah dalang dari serangan itu.

Pein memandang ketiga ANBU itu dengan jijik. Apakah ini yang disebut sebagai ANBU, sungguh jika ada ANBU yang seperti itu didesanya maka ia tidak akan tanggung-tanggung lagi untuk membunuhnya.

''Seperti inikah, ANBU dari Konoha. Betapa menjijikannya kalian'' kata Pein sambil meludah air liurnya kesamping. Para ANBU mulai berdiri sambil sesekali mengaduh kesakitan akibat tubuh mereka berbenturan dengan benda keras.

''Akkh, sial.. Kita ketahuan Taichou'' Taka, code name dari ANBU yang bertopeng elang tersebut melapor pada ketuanya. Sedangkan Neko kini telah pingsan akibat kepalanya terbentur batu besar didepannya yang kini telah retak akibat benturan tadi.

''Sial, Neko telah jatuh. Sakit sekali punggungku, apakah ada koyo cabe disini?'' Taka dan Pein langsung Sweatdrop ditempat, Taka merasa bahwa ketuanya ini mungkin sudah gila, mana ada koyo ditempat seperti ini. Dan oh ya, apa itu koyo cabe?

''Satu telah jatuh, tinggal kalian berdua. Orang seperti kalian memang tidak pantas untuk hidup di dunia ini.'' Pein langsung berlari maju dengan membawa bekal makanan (?) bukan, maksud saya membawa sebuah besi tajam dari tangan kanannya.

Taka melompat mundur, dia membuat beberapa buah segel tangan demi melakukan jurus yang akan dia digunakan untuk menyerang ketua Akatsuki itu. Pein yang melihat Anbu itu akan mengeluarkan jurusnya, dia akhirnya menghentikan lajuan larinya.

''**Katon : Dai Chouka no jutsu'' **dia membuka sedikit topengnya untuk membebaskan tekanan api besar yang kini telah ditahannya dalam mulut. Dan sebuah gelombang api yang sangat besar menyembur keluar dari mulutnya.

Pein membuat pelindung seperti biasanya, akan tetapi akibat adanya api yang besar ini pepohonan disekitarnya menjadi terbakar, tentunya juga dengan penglihatannya yang tertanggu akibat adanya api ini.

Pein menggeram, dia mengadahkan satu tangannya kesamping, dan sebuah dorongan tak kasat mata membuat api yang tadinya memakan berbagai pepohonan menjadi tersisihkan akibat serangan itu.

Setelah dirasanya pandangan matanya tidak terganggu lagi, Pein melihat kedepannya dimana dia akan segera menyelesaikan hama yang sangat dia benci seumur hidupnya. Akan tetapi..

''Sial.. Mereka membuat jurus pengalihan itu untuk kabur'' seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Pein tadi, para ANBU Konoha yang diberi tugas oleh Minato kini telah kabur menghilang dari arah pandangannya. Dia menggeram marah karena mangsanya telah berhasil lolos dari terkamannya.

Pein membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap kearah dimana lautan yang selalu dia lihat sehari-hari. Dia memandang lautan itu sejenak, dia berpikir.. Apakah sebegitu menyakitkannya derita anak itu ketika semasa hidupnya di desa Konoha itu. Dia merasa menyesal karena telah membunuh anak muda itu.

Tetapi, dia akan menebus rasa menyesalnya dengan menjadikan tubuh itu sebagai Rikkudounya. Dia akan membuat tubuh itu kuat sama seperti apa yang dia pakai ini. Dia akan membuat sebuah serangan yang besar dengan tubuh itu.

Pein tersenyum, dalam pikirannya pasti Hokage atau ayah dari anak ini akan depresi berat ketika anak yang sangat disayanginya berdiri didepannya sebagai penghancur. Dia akan menantikan momen-momen itu ketika semua Rikkudounya berhasil dia selesaikan.

''Tunggu saja.. Ini merupakan sebuah Simbiosis Parasitisme, antara aku dengan Konoha. Dimana aku yang beruntung dan Konoha yang tidak beruntung, nantikan saja serangan besar itu.. Konoha'' dan Pein menghilang, dengan sebuah bunyi burung yang beterbangan kelangit biru yang indah. Pepohonan yang gosong dan rusak akibat jurus api tadi kini telah tiada seakan ada yang membersihkannya.

Nightmare, mungkin akan menimpa Konoha.. Yang terburuk mungkin, adalah keluarga dari Naruto.

.OoOoOoO.

**Naruto Vs Yami Naruto.. **

''Maju!''

''Maju!''

.

.

.

Hening..

''Hey, Yami kau duluan yang maju aku males''

''Hey hey, yang lebih hormat itu kau dulu yang asli''

''Maaf..'' Naruto membuat wajah konyolnya, Yami Sweatdrop.

''Anda siapa?'' dan saat itu Yami terjatuh kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya. Dalam hati Yami kini telah mengutuk Naruto habis-habisan. Naruto yang melihat kelengahan seorang Yami, kini telah maju dengan kekuatan Chakra di kakinya agar membantunya untuk menendangnya lebih Greget.

''Rasakan ini Yami!'' Naruto melayangkan kaki yang sudah berbalut Chakra itu kewajah Yami, namun dengan mudah, Yami menangkap lajuan kaki itu dengan tangan kosong. Naruto memandangnya kaget. Dia berusaha melepasnya namun tidak bisa, genggaman tangan Yami pada kakinya sangat kuat.

''Mengambil kesempatan seperti itu.. Tidak akan pernah kumaafkan!'' dengan kuat, Yami memutar balikan tendangan itu dengan berupa sebuah serangan yang membuat tubuh Naruto terlempar jauh. Yami membuat sebuah Rasengan sempurna dengan satu tangannya.

Namun bedanya Rasengan itu berwarna hitam dengan enam cincin yang mengelilinginya. Dan sesaat kemudian waktu seakan melambat, Tubuh Naruto yang terlempar kini telah melambat dan melayang dalam udara, Yami tersenyum dan dengan cepat dia menghilang dengan meninggalkan sebuah cahaya hitam tempatnya berdiri.

''Rasakan ini.. **Dai Rasenringu!'' **

''Uwahhhh''

***BOOMM***

Ledakan besar terjadi tatkala serangan Rasengan kegelapan itu menyentuh tubuh Naruto yang melambat karena alur waktu yang telah dirusak oleh Yami. Asap mengepul tinggi menutupi area dimana Yami dan Naruto berada.

Asap semakin lama, semakin menipis. Memperlihatkan dimana Yami telah berjongkok dalam kawah besar ciptaanya sendiri ketika serangannya menghantam Naruto.

''Kawarimi?'' Yami terkejut, tatkala dia melihat sebuah batang Kayu kini telah berlubang berada didepannya, dia tidak mengerti kapan Naruto memakai ini. Dan bodohnya kenapa Naruto tidak menggunakan Kawarimi ketika orang bertindik tadi mau mengambil jiwanya.

Jika saja Naruto memakai Kawarimi pada saat itu, maka tidak akan ada artinya, lagipula energi dan Chakra Naruto telah terkuras demikian banyak akibat gempuran serangan dari muka tindik yang membabi buta.

''Hah~ hampir saja, kau tau Rasengan apa itu? Sedikit berbeda dan juga bentuknya sangat keren!'' Yami memutar lehernya kesamping dimana dia dapat melihat Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sungguh dia ingin muntah melihat itu.

''Sekian lamanya aku dalam tubuhmu.. Aku tidak pernah kau menggunakan itu, setelah kau lulus dari ujian Genin? Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu'' Naruto memperbaiki keadaanya yang sempat konyol, dia memandang Yami dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

''Aku juga tidak tau, namun mungkin itu terjadi karena ada keyakinan di hatiku agar menggunakan teknik itu. Dan ingat jangan pernah menghina seseorang ketika dirimu juga merasa belum sempurna, jangan pernah merendahkan seseorang ketika dirimu masih sederajat dengannya. Dan selalu ingatlah, jangan pernah membenci atau dendam terhadap sesama''

''He he he.. He he he.. Hua ha ha ha, Huahahahaaa'' Yami tertawa, Naruto hanya memerhatikannya dengan diam, dalam hatinya apakah ada yang lucu, apakah kata-katanya dianggap lucu olehnya. Sungguh keterlaluan.

''Omoshirou ne~.. Kata-katamu sungguh menarik. Akan tetapi… Kau masih terlalu dini untuk menasehatiku seperti itu..!'' Yami menghilang dan langsung muncul lagi secara tiba-tiba dihadapan Naruto, dia membawa sebuah kepalan tangan untuk meninju tubuh Naruto.

''Ughh, jangan pernah meremehkanku!'' Naruto menahan lajuan tinju itu dengan kedua tangannya yang ia silangkan didepan dadanya. Dengan cepat Yami memutar tubuhnya, membawa sebuah serangan lagi berupa tendangan, Naruto menunduk demi menghindar serangan itu.

Yami yang melihat serangannya hanya mengenai udara kosong semata hanya menggeram. Naruto yang melihat Yami sedang dalam keadaan susah langsung saja menyerangnya dengan menendang tumpuan kaki kiri Yami dengan keras.

Jadinya Yami terjatuh dengan Naruto yang sudah berada dalam atasnya yang membawa Rasengan sempurna. Yami membulatkan matanya tatkala melihat Naruto sudah bisa membuat Rasengan sempurna itu sendirian tanpa bantuan Bunshinnya.

Dan secara tiba-tiba, Yami telah menghilang membuat Rasengan Naruto hanya mengenai tanah yang meninggalkan lubang. Naruto menengok kesana-kemari demi mencari keberadaan Yami.

''Selamat, sekarang kau telah berhasil membuat Rasengan sempurna tanpa bantuan Bunshin satupun'' Naruto dengan cepat memutar lehernya kebelakang dimana Yami dengan duduk santai dengan secangkir teh yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya yang entah muncul darimana.

''Lagipula..'' Yami membuang tehnya sekaligus cangkirnya dengan kasar kesampingnya. Dia berdiri tegak, dan secara tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan hitam muncul disamping tubuh Yami. Bayangan itu mempunyai ciri fisik yang sama seperti dirinya, sangat persis namun bedanya dia mempunyai mata merah. Itu sama saja seperti Yami.

''Kau akan mati, dan kesadaranmu akan kuambil. Dengan begitu aku akan membalaskan dendamku pada mereka semua!'' selepas perkataan itu, bayangan yang berada dalam samping tubuhnya Yami mulai memancarkan aura hitam yang pekat sama seperti Yami yang mengeluarkan kekuatan auranya di awal tadi.

''Siapa lagi dia?''

''Ini..'' Yami menunjuk kearah tubuh bayangan yang ada disampingnya. Naruto mengangguk.

''Kuperkenalkan dia adalah satuan dalam diriku dan termasuk bagian dalam penciptaanku, dia adalah salah satu kekuatan terkuatku yang akan memusnahkan dunia ini. Singkat kata, dia kunamakan **Doppelganger. **Karena dia tercipta dari kegelapan dan bayanganku'' Naruto membulatkan matanya tatkala sebuah pedang hampir saja menusuk kewajahnya. Naruto tidak menyangka, Yami bisa sepintar itu.

Di saat dirinya sedang menyimak dan memerhatikan siapa bayangan itu. Justru bayangan itu malah menyerangnya dengan kejutan melayangkan nyawa. Naruto melompat mundur dengan bayangan Yami yang menyerangnya dan mengejarnya.

''Serang dia terus.. Doppelganger'' Yami memerhatikannya dari jauh, dimana dia melihat Naruto yang menyerang bayangannya dengan sia-sia. Kenapa sia-sia? Karena setiap serangan apapun itu berupa pukulan ataupun jurus tidak akan melukai bayangannya, Karena dia adalah bayangan dan banyangan tidak bisa disentuh ataupun diserang.

Naruto terlempar jauh ketika sebuah pukulan beraura hitam menghamtam dadanya, sunnguh Naruto tidak bisa menahan tekanan kekuatan pukulan tadi. Dia berpikir, pukulan apa itu. Sial kuat sekali aku tidak pernah merasakan pukulan sesakit ini sebelumnya.

Naruto mencoba berdiri, namun lagi-lagi Naruto harus merelakan tubuhnya terjatuh ketanah akibat tubuhnya sekarang ini telah terinjak oleh kaki dari bayangan Yami. Naruto mengadahkan wajahnya keatas dan dihadiahi berupa ujung pedang yang menghadapnya dan siap menusuk wajahnya kapan saja.

''Naruto..'' merasa dirinya dipanggil dia menengokkan kepalanya kearah Yami, jujur saja dia sangat marah terhadap kegelapannya yang entah kenapa bisa berada dalam tubuhnya.

''Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk memulai hidup baru lagi yang akan menyenangkan? Buat apa untuk hidup jika semua orang disekitarmu membencimu? Ada gerangan apa yang dapat membuatmu bertahan atas semua itu? Jika aku menguasai dirimu sejak awal, mungkin sudah aku musnahkan desa busuk itu beserta dengan isinya!''

''..Satu kata untukmu… Bodoh.'' Yami mendekat dimana Naruto sedang terbaring tidak berdaya akibat bayanganya. Dia memandang Naruto jijik, dengan penuh akan kesinisan. Naruto memandang balik kegelapannya dengan marah.

''Hmm, ada kata terakhir sebelum kesadaranmu kuambil?'' Naruto semakin marah, matanya kini bukanlah biru lagi, sekarang ini pupil matanya telah merah. Sudah cukup Yami telah mengolok-oloknya dari tadi, dia.. Dia akan membunuh kegelapannya itu.

Naruto marah besar, sebuah tekanan angin membuat Yami beserta dengan bayangannya terpental jauh, entah kenapa bayangan itu bisa terkena serangan itu yang bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Dia menggenggam erat tangannya samppai kuku-kuku jarinya melukai telapak tangannya.

''**Kau sudah berbuat terlalu jauh, kau telah membangkitkan jiwa busuk ini''**

''**Kau tidak akan pernah aku ampuni untuk seumur hidupku''**

''**Sekarang rasakanlah kekuatan terkuat didunia ini..''**

''**Elemen Kegelapan.. Seorang Uzumaki''**

Tubuh Naruto melayang dengan ratusan dan jutaan partikel atom hitam yang mengelilinginya. Kabut hitam mulai menyelubungi tubuhnya, Naruto telah berubah. Tubuhnya mulai mengikis, seakan sebuah pasir yang tertiup angin.

Pusaran tornado hitam secara tiba-tiba muncul dan membawa Naruto ke dalam inti pusaran. Pusaran tornado itu mengeluarkan berbagai cambukan petir dari dalamnya hingga pada akhirnya. Kesadaran Naruto sepenuhnya telah terkuasai oleh sesuatu, bukan Yami ataupun Tamamo.

Dia telah diambil kesadarannya oleh Elemen kegelapannya..

.OoOoOoO.

**Dengan Tamamo..**

''Hehehee.. ini menarik dia telah membangkitkan elemen kegelapannya yang selama ini terkurung oleh rasa ingin menolongnya'' Tamamo kini telah berdiri dalam naungan indahnya tebing yang dibawahnya ada gempuran ombak yang menabrak bebatuan karang.

Rambut merah alaminya melambai tatkala sebuah angin datang dan membawanya dalam pesona keindahan dan kenyamanan. Seulas senyum tercipta dibibirnya membuatnya semakin cantik saja untuk dipandang oleh lelaki manapun.

Dan secara tiba-tiba sebuah ekor keluar dari arah belakangnya, ekor itu berjumlah sembilan dengan warna yang identik dengan kesukaan Naruto. Dan senyuman yang tadinya merekah cantik sekarang berubah menjadi senyuman menyeringai yang seram.

Mata merah rubynya kini telah menampakkan sebuah garisan vertikal di pupilnya menambahkan kesan seram tersendiri. Beberapa guratan garis mulai muncul di pipinya yang semakin liar seperti seekor rubah.

''Jadi.. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa elemen kegelapan terkuat itu.''

.

.

.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**A/N : Humornya Garing :3.. Lagi depresi ya seperti itu. Dan walah, disini ada Fem!Kyuubi yang sangat aku suka dan favoritkan. Bagaimanapun juga NaruFem!Kyuubi dan NaruKonan itu langka loh, jadi saya akan membuat sebuah pertikaian, selain pertarungan ada juga pertikaian cintanya yang akan mengejutkan kalian.**

**Bisa jadi seperti Nisekoi ataupun Magatsuki. Dan oh ya, bentuk Fem!Kyuubi kalian bisa mencarinya di Google dengan kata kunci "Akari-Magatsuki'' dia itu pokoknya cocok untuk bentuk sebagai Fem!Kyuubi. **

**Apakah kalian mendengar, tentang pemerintah Jepang yang akan memblokir segala tentang manga maupun video Anime yang ilegal (Bajakan), dan kenapa Fanfiction termasuk ya? Jujur saja jika situs Fanfiction akan di blokir di bulan Agustus ini, maka ini adalah update cerita terakhirku. **

**Sedih? tidak terlalu, lagipula buat apa aku bersedih karena ini, aku bersedih karena mengingat segala rasa dosa-dosaku yang telah lama dan menumpuk tinggi yang entah aku tidak tau jumlahnya. **

**Marah? Oh jelas sekali aku marah. Sayang sekali ini adalah situs penghibur dengan minat terbanyak loh, ya walaupun diantaranya ada cerita yang tidak bermoral, namun itu bagian terserunya :3..**

**Oh iya.. kalau begitu saya akan membalas beberapa Review yang tidak log ini, yang log in saya sudah jawab semua melalui PM. Dan aku harap untuk terakhir kalinya ada Review yang lebih panas lagi iyakan Ikanatsu.**

**Hahaha.. Sungguh aku tertawa, tetapi dibagian akhir kata-katamu Review bagus loh, lebih baik blak-blakan saja. Saya suka Reader yang blak-blakan sama seperti saya.**

**Oke inilah balesannya. Maaf ya kalau ada yang belum saya bales yang log in melalui PM. Soalnya chapter kemarin Reviewnya lebih banyak, kukira akan sedikit seperti diawal. Ya tidak apa-apa justru bagus dapat Review.**

**Kolom Balas membalas tinjuan (Emangnya lagi tinju!) Yang tidak Log In..  
**

* * *

**Q : Ini dia fanfic yg ku cari! Lanjutin ya senpai! Pairing nya NaruKonan boleh?**

**A : Ya ini sudah lanjut, dan tolong jangan panggil aku senpai, kesannya gimana gitu kan aku sudah bilang kemarin. Panggil saja aku Kuro. NaruKonan? Hahaha itu akan jadi rahasiaku siapa yang akan menjadi pair sesungguhnya dari Naruto. Terima kasih telah me Review.**

**Q : Ya tuhan membaca ff chap ke2 ini membuat saya menangis. Naruto disini sangat menderita. Buatlah dia bahagia senpai aku tak tega melihatnya menderita gak di anime maupun di ff ini. Buatlah para penduduk desa menyesal sangat2 menyesal.  
Lanjuttt... Update kilat ya.. Onegaii.**

**A : Mena..ngis? Benarkah aku membuatmu menangis. Ahh maafkan Kuro, ini kuambilkan Tisu *Plakk, Sok Gantleman*. Dan Naruto terlalu menderita ya, huahahaa *Yandere Mode*. Buat para penduduk menyesal, oke dan ingatlah penyesalan selalu datang pada belakangan. Dan terima kasih telah me Review.**

**Q : apa nanti naruto bisa sage mode dan naruto bisa element apa aja  
**

**A : Sage mode? entahlah jika saja Fanfiction tidak jadi di blokir maka akan terjawab. Elemennya, mungkin belum. Naruto hanya mempunyai jurus Hiraishin yang belum terlalu sempurna, Rasengan yang sudah meningkat, Kage Bunshin yang belum mencapai tahap Taju Kage Bunshin, dan yang kini telah bangkit.. Elemen kegelapan.**

**Q : Bagaimana kalau naruto nya mati dan di jadikan tubuh pein yang memiliki kesadaran sendiri**

**A : Wah anda benar, tetapi di chapter ini saja, siapa tau Naruto tidak jadi dijadikan sebagai Rikkudounya Nagato. Dan terima kasih telah me Review.**

**Q : Ohh jadi ini pekerjaanmu ketika sedang berhadapan dengan laptop. Hmm, lumayan juga *****. Kenapa kamu tidak membuat Novel saja? Pak guru bisa membantumu. Dan jangan lupa untuk belajar! Nanti nilaimu menurun, dan selau pertahankan nilai terbaikmu itu!?**

**A : I-iya pak, kenapa pak guru tau akun saya sih. Dan nama panggilanku aku sensor ya pak hehehe :). Dan tenang saja aku tidak akan membuat sebuah cerita yang tidak-tidak kok pak beneran deh, paling baca pernah yang M. Ya saya jujur pak, jadi ampuni saya ya! Dan kenapa bapak eksis di dunia Fanfiction ini? Jawabannya aku sudah tau, karena aku langsung di kontak oleh pak guru. Hahaha, maaf pak guru aku janji aku akan belajar kok. Nasib T.T ketahuan guru. Dan jangan sungkan-sungkan agar tidak me Review ini lagi ya pak :) T.T.. *Kejam loh sama guru sendiri***

**Q : Author hebat.. Bisa bikin ngakak :) tapi langsung bisa bikin sedih T_T,, Oke NEXT CHAPTER Senpai..**

**A : Terima kasih atas pujianmu, apakah lucu? Kukira chapter kemarin Garing dan mungkin sama seperti ini Garing. Dan saya tekankan lagi jangan panggil aku Senpai T.T, kesannya kan kaya gimana gitu. Kita sederajat bro. Terima kasih telah me Review.  
**

**Q : menarik! Sangat menarik! Fic yg antimainstream! Saya suka jalan fikir author yg nggak langsung buat naruto godlike / strong! Malah cenderung lemah, tapi saya yakin ada sesuatu yg lebih baik! Semoga fict ini cepat update! Dan saya harap ada incest disini #plaaak  
Nah lanjut author jangan sampe fic ini nganggur**

**A : Ya disini akan ada sesuatu yang lebih baik, yaitu Elemen kegelapan, akan tetapi Naruto akan kesulitan mempelajari itu, seperti apa kata Tamamo di atas sana. Elemen itu akan bangkit ketika rasa baik atau ingin menolongnya telah tersisihkan oleh rasa marah. Incest? Wah maunya, tetapi demi kebaikan moral ceritaku aku tidak akan ada Incest. Dan disini rasa kasih sayangnya sama seperti Itachi sama Sasuke. Dan juga Terima kasih telah me Review.**

**Q : M'f comment.x ru di chapter 2... Al.x ku baca chapt 1 n' 2 langsung... Bagus kak cerita.x... Tapi naruto.x masih hidupkn kn dia bintang utama.x... Dan akhir.x naruko menyesali.x semoga masih da waktu tuk memperbaiki semua...**

**A : Haduh, lain kali Menulisnya pakai bahasa Indonesia yang benar ya, aku jadi susah baca. Tidak apa-apa kok yang terpenting Review, dan jangan meminta maaf padaku, karena bagaimanapun Readerlah yang menentukan mau me Review atau tidak. Dan Terima kasih sudah me Review.**

**Q : Apakah nanti Naruto masuk Akatsuki ?  
Dan apakah pairnya NaruKonan**

**A : Masuk Akatsuki, itu akan terjawab ketika Fanfiction tidak jadi di Blokir, NaruKonan? Hmm akan ada konflik percintaan tentunya, kaya Nisekoi gitu. Apalagi disini ada Fem!Kyuubi, hehehe yang cantiknya sungguh cantik. Ehem, Terima kasih telah me Review.**

**Q : lanjut Kuro-san sepertinya anggapan kita tentang klan berbeda ya? hehehe dan komik yang anda buat termasuk komik indie ya?  
thanks**

**A : Ya, sepertinya seperti itu kita berbeda pendapat masing-masing tetapi kita harus menghormati perbedaan pendapat ini dengan semangat juang yang tinggi *Mata berapi-api*. Komik yang aku buat, Indie? Indo kali ya. Dan terima kasih telah me Review.  
**

**Q : Inilah fic yang menurutku perfect.. Naruto berkembang secara bagus, aku suka ini senpai. Lanjutkan!**

**A : Perfect T.T.. Jangan terlalu membesarkanku, ini masih level terendah dari berbagai fic dari buatan Author yang hebat di luar sana ataupun di indonesia ini. Dan jangan panggil aku senpai T.T.. Kayaknya dibilangin susah ya, dan juga Terima kasih telah me Review.**

**Q : Wooooowwwwwww..  
Sungguh inilah fic yang aku tunggu-tunggu, aku sangat suka ini. Kalau bisa jangan sampai putus jalan Kuro-san. Sorry baru me Review nih.. Maklum baru menemukannya.**

**A : Suka *Berbinar-binar*, dan tenang saja aku tidak akan putus di tengah jalan jika Fanfiction tidak jadi di blokir. Tidak apa-apa jika telat, jangan salahkan dirimu, karena bagaimanapun kalianlah yang menentukan mau me Review atau tidak. Dan terima kasih telah me Review.  
**

**Q : Lanjutkan lagi,naruto jgan di buat mati doknz/ Lanjut/ Apakah Naruto mati.**

**A : Ya aku sudah melanjutkannya, dan apakah Naruto mati terjawab disini. Dan terima kasih telah me Review.**

* * *

**Hah~ mungkin inilah yang dapat aku publish sekarang. Jika masih ada kata yang salah, maafkan Kuro bagaimanapun manusia tidak pernah luput dari rasa bersalah bukan? Dan terima kasih bagi yang menyempatkan diri untuk me Review ini fic. Review lagi dipersilahkan :) dan sepertinya akunku lagi error nih buat dijadikan cerita Crossover, sial.. aku benci ke erroran ini. Padahalkan kan kasihan Akira no Sikhigawa yang tidak bisa-bisa melihat dan membaca cerita tentang percintaan antara NaruFem!Kyuubi ini. Dan bila ada yang belum terbalaskan maaf ya, aku sangat meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Karena aku tidak tau bahwa akan mendapat banyak Review.**

**Bagi yang membenci Fem!Kyuubi, silahkan keluar saja dari cerita ini. Aku akan tetap mempertahankan Fem!Kyuubiku, karena bagiku Fem!Kyuu adalah segalanya dalam segala ceritaku, mulai saat ini juga aku akan membuat Fem!Kyuubi. Aku akan menjadi Author dimana menceritakan hanya Fem!Kyuubi, dan hanya Fem!Kyuubi, semuanya Fem!Kyuubi *Ketawa setan* Inggris maupun Indonesia, semuanya akan ada Fem!Kyuubinya.**

**Dan khusus buat pak guru saya yang telah me Review ini. Terima kasih pak, tetapi saya tidak mau menerbitkan sebuah novel karena menurutku itu terlalu merepotkan sama seperti kata Sikhamaru, mendokusai ne~ Dan belum tentu aku bisa membuat novel :3.. Untung rumah kita deket, jadi bisa saling kontak leluasa deh, dan aku baru tau bahwa bapak ada di dunia Imajinasi ini. Aku ingin bertanya sejak kapan bapak ada disini? Hahahaaa, maafkan saya jika saya kurang sopan pak, ehem.. Anda adalah guru saya adalah muridnya, jadi aku akan menghormatimu dengan berbahasa yang sopan.**

**Selamat tinggal *Jika FanFiction ini di blokir*/**

**Sampai bertemu lagi *Jika tidak jadi di blokir***

**Semoga hari-hari kalian menyenangkan.**

**Kuro Senju-Uchiha out..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review lagi dipersilahkan :)**

**Tidak masalah jika tidak mau Review, lagipula itu kemauan kalian semua yang ingin tidaknya me Review.**

**V  
**

**I**

**V**

**V**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


End file.
